


Mr. Park

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Basicamente um plot enorme para um pornozinho, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Chanyeol é pai do Sehun, Eu ainda vou saber usar as tags direito, Kyungsoo não aguenta um moleque apaixonado por ele, M/M, Sehun é apaixonado pelo Kyungsoo, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Chanyeol era o principal CEO da Park’s Technology. Com seus 40 anos de idade, tinha uma vida completamente estabilizada e metódica. Mas tudo isso virou uma bagunça no momento em que se viu atraído por Kim Jongin, estagiário de 21 anos de seu principal assistente. Chanyeol, que sempre fora tão apaixonado por trabalho, acabou trocando suas planilhas e documentos por um bico manhoso e olhos infantis.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Mr. Park

Apertou de maneira firme o número 27 do elevador, vendo a porta de metal fechar enquanto um jazz tocava de fundo no ambiente. O celular vibrava no bolso, mas se permitiu ignorar durante a subida, prestando atenção no próprio reflexo no espelho, ajustando os cabelos negros, com alguns fios brancos aqui e acolá, sobre a testa. Por fim, colocou a gravata escura no lugar no exato momento do tintilar do aviso que havia chegado em seu andar, obviamente, na cobertura.

Park Chanyeol era o principal acionista e presidente da Park’s Technology. Havia herdado tudo do seu pai, aos trinta e cinco anos, quando o homem morreu vítima de um infarto fulminante. Fora um pouco difícil, mas Chanyeol conseguiu tirar de letra porque já trabalhava como mão direita do pai, sendo perfeitamente bem treinado para assumir aquele lugar.

Era engraçado pensar no Park sentado atrás daquela mesa de mogno cara, com o terno bem alinhado e o olhar calculista. Ele fora um adolescente que pode-se chamar de rebelde, que passou os anos universitários regado a muito álcool, festas, homens e mulheres… Até Sehun chegar.

Estava no último período de sua graduação, com vinte e quatro anos, quando Nayeon, uma das fodas fixas do Park, chegou cabisbaixa para contar que estava grávida. Aquilo virou o mundo dos herdeiros dos Park de cabeça para baixo, mas também foi fundamental para que tomasse jeito em sua vida.

Todas as festas, álcool, homens e mulheres foram deixados de lado. Depois de uma bronca do tamanho do mundo de sua mãe e apenas o silêncio e frieza seguido do olhar decepcionado do pai, Chanyeol quis ser melhor do que ele estava sendo. Se dedicou como um louco ao seus estudos, passou a trabalhar na empresa do pai - em cargos baixos porque o pai disse que ele deveria ser merecedor - juntando dinheiro para poder pagar uma boa pensão ao seu filho.

Obviamente não casou com Nayeon. Ela era uma garota incrível mas não existia nada entre eles, amor, carinho ou qualquer tipo de sentimento que justificasse uma união perante Deus e a justiça. Foi fácil ambos concordarem com aquilo porque era uma visão mútua, mas Chanyeol prometeu que estaria presente em absolutamente tudo na vida do filho, e realmente não falhou.

Esteve lá em todos os exames, comprou quase todo o enxoval e esteve ao lado de Nayeon, segurando sua mão, na sala do parto. Foi nesse dia que pegou Sehun pela primeira vez nos braços, e foi exatamente nesse dia que ele se viu capaz de amar alguém com todas as suas forças.

Disso em diante, o garoto já não era mais um garoto. Amadureceu de uma maneira surpreendente e agora era um homem sério, pai e dono de imensas responsabilidades. Havia recentemente entrado na casa dos quarenta, os fios grisalhos não permitiam mentir a idade, ainda que o rosto e seu corpo parecessem querer pôr em cheque aquela questão. 

Não havia casado. Tivera alguns relacionamentos mas nunca encontrou alguém com quem de fato quisesse dividir a vida. E honestamente? Não se preocupava com aquilo. Tinha Sehun, agora com seus 15 anos, e não achava que precisava de outra pessoa além dele em sua vida.

Entrou em sua sala de maneira calma. A mesa estava completamente organizada, o que deixava bem claro que Kyungsoo já havia chegado, fazendo-o sorrir. Se não tivesse ele de assistente, tinha certeza que a empresa já teria ido à falência há muito tempo. Era completamente desorganizado e esquecido, e o Do funcionava praticamente como o grilinho do Pinóquio, sendo a sua consciência e o impedindo de fazer bobagem.

Antes de subir a tampa do notebook, pegou os post-its colados nele sabendo que eram os avisos do que precisava fazer em primeiro lugar, e que Kyungsoo lhe castraria se não fizesse. Finalmente ligou o notebook pronto para começar a trabalhar, colando de volta um dos post-its - agora na parte de dentro do aparelho - porque sabia que aquele era o mais importante. Era a reunião dos pais na escola do Sehun, e ele não se permitia faltar, não importando o que acontecesse. 

Viu a porta da sala sendo aberta e nem se preocupou em olhar. Se havia entrado sem ser anunciado, ou era o Do, ou o próprio filho, ou a mãe… Às vezes eram o três e ele sabia que viria uma puta dor de cabeça quando aquilo acontecia, como foi da última vez. Era o casamento de Nayeon e ele precisou comprar um terno para si e para o filho que fossem idênticos, porque a mulher queria daquela forma, mesmo que Sehun e Chanyeol não tivessem qualquer fiozinho de gosto parecido.

— Chanyeol. — A voz do Do se fez presente, fazendo o empresário erguer o rosto.

Acabou por arquear a sobrancelha ao ver uma figura encolhida atrás do seu assistente, que parecia tentar se esconder, ainda que fosse maior que o Do. 

— Bom dia, Kyungsoo. — Murmurou debochado, fazendo o Do revirar os olhos.

— Bom pra quem? — Falou em seu típico mau humor matinal, fazendo o Park rir. — Vim te apresentar o Jongin.

O garoto que estava encolhido atrás do Do arregalou os olhos e depois se tornou uma pequena bagunça, curvando-se diversas vezes ao perceber que toda a atenção do Park estava voltada para si.

— É um prazer, Mr. Park. — Murmurou baixinho, as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

Chanyeol conteve a vontade de rir, mas o garoto era muito adorável. Ia sofrer horrores na mão do Do.

— Ele é estagiário de Administração e o RH o achou inteligente, sei lá eu porquê, e quis que ele ficasse comigo. 

— Possivelmente pela alta cargo de trabalho que você tem, Soo. Alguém pra dividir essas responsabilidades.

Kyungsoo não respondeu nada, mas a expressão de desgosto deixava bem claro que ele não acreditava naquilo nunca. Havia sido posto de babá, quando já tinha que cuidar do próprio Chanyeol.

— Seja bem vindo à empresa, Jongin — Chanyeol falou de forma calorosa. — Espero que consiga aprender muitas coisas e que ajude no seu desenvolvimento acadêmico e profissional.

— Muito obrigado, Mr. Park. — Murmurou outra vez, voltando a se curvar.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Tenho que apresentar a empresa pra ele. Porque eu obviamente não tenho nada pra fazer, certo?

— Você sabe que o Jongin não tem culpa disso, certo? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo a expressão levemente perturbada do garoto a cada palavra ácida do seu assistente.

Não era que o Do fosse uma má pessoa, muito pelo contrário, ele era praticamente um irmão para o Park. Mas Kyungsoo levava o seu trabalho muito a sério, e possivelmente estava vendo Jongin como alguém que bagunçaria tudo.

— Eu sei — bufou. — Enfim, vou levar o garoto.

— Bom trabalho hoje, Jongin! E qualquer problema você pode falar comigo, tudo bem?

Jongin arregalou os olhos outra vez, mas balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva antes de se curvar pelo menos mais quatro vezes antes de sair da sala. 

— Não sei porque você está dando liberdade para uma criança te perturbar se tiver problema.

— Quero que ele se sinta bem aqui. — Chanyeol deu de ombros.

— Você nunca deu boas vindas a nenhum funcionário, Chanyeol. Para de ser ridículo.

O Park riu.

— Se ele vai ser seu auxiliar vai estar aqui o tempo todo, certo? Então, pra mim me parece um pouco óbvio que eu deva fazer ele se sentir mais confortável e não achar que sou algo de outro mundo apenas por ser presidente da empresa. — Explicou dando de ombros.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos avaliando o seu superior para no fim, fazer um careta.

— Ele tem 21 anos, Chanyeol! Pelo amor de Deus, você tem o dobro da idade dele. Ele é só seis anos mais velho que o Sehun, seu filho. — Acusou.

— O quê? — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. — Eu não estou interessado no garoto, Soo! Meu Deus, o que você pensa de mim?

— Que você não presta e não sabe deixar esse pau dentro da calça. — Falou como se fosse óbvio. — Você não vai transar com meu estagiário, entendeu?

— Agora ele é seu — deu ênfase no  _ seu  _ — estagiário? — Debochou recebendo o dedo médio em resposta.

— Vai se foder. Você tem reunião em vinte minutos e lembre-se que não pode se prolongar. Às 9h40 você tem reunião no colégio do Sehun. A Nayeon deixou recado falando que te encontraria lá mesmo. Deixei o resto do horário livre até as 12h30 para que você pudesse conversar com ela sobre as coisas do Sehun. Às 13h você precisa estar de volta na empresa, vai ter reunião com o financeiro. O que significa que… por favor… Sem flertes com o Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol riu.

— Eu estou falando sério. As pessoas já estão comentando. — Bufou.

— Não se preocupa, Soo. Hoje vou deixar claro que é você que tá comendo a bunda do Baekhyun, não eu.

— O QUÊ? — Kyungsoo que tinha os olhos naturalmente arregalados os deixou ainda mais abertos.

— Sei de tudo que acontece na minha empresa, Soo — sorriu. — Mas não vou contar ao Sehun, tá? Não quero quebrar o coração do meu filho com o primeiro amor dele.

— O pivete ainda tá com isso? Puta merda — suspirou. — E eu não estou comendo a bunda do Baekhyun.

— Ah… Ele que está comendo a sua. Faz sentido.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas fechou e negou com a cabeça, saindo da sala. Chanyeol tornou a rir para, por fim, voltar a sua atenção ao trabalho.

[…]

Chanyeol estava em silêncio, sentado na ponta da mesa enquanto ouvia um dos investidores falar, apresentando um gráfico detalhado sobre os lucros e o que eles esperavam dali pra frente. Acabava por anotar pequenas coisas num papel, rabiscos que para outros não fariam sentido, mas que para si continha o necessário. 

Se precisasse de qualquer coisa detalhada, leria depois nos relatórios muito bem produzidos pelo Do. Por isso, sempre se preocupou mais em acolher as informações para discutir na hora do que se deter em pequenos detalhes, como números e percentuais. 

Enquanto via uma pasta sendo distribuída sobre a mesa, deixou que o olhar andasse pela sala de modo distraído até encontrar uma pequena figura sentada em frente ao computador que estava conectado ao retroprojetor. Ele estava com o rosto apoiado na mão, esta que estava apoiada pelo cotovelo na mesa. Os olhinhos estavam quase fechados, a sonolência completamente palpável.

Chanyeol quis rir, porque não era a primeira vez que via algo assim. Jongin estava na empresa já tinha três meses, e havia percebido que o garoto não era alguém matutino. Das poucas vezes que chegaram na mesma hora, o garoto praticamente rastejava do elevador até a sua mesa - que era ao lado da mesa do Do - e batia no próprio rosto possivelmente para despertar.

Kyungsoo pareceu notar também, porque chegou perto do garoto e deu um tapa na nuca do moreno, que pulou da cadeira assustado, erguendo ambas as mãos. Chanyeol cobriu a boca para abafar a risada antes de voltar sua atenção para os slides.

O problema é que depois o Park não absorveu mais nada. Vira e mexe, os olhos iam para a figura sonolenta e passava mais segundos do que era saudável. Também não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. Tinha algo de cândido no garoto que mexia demais no Park. Trocavam poucas palavras, geralmente quando o Kim ia levar alguma coisa para o CEO, a mando do Do. 

Ele sempre parecia muito envergonhado, respondia rápido e soltava ao menos uns dez  _ Mr. Park _ antes de se curvar mais vinte vezes. Jongin tinha uma polidez muito bonitinha quando se tratava de Chanyeol, mas o dono da empresa percebia que frente a outras pessoas, principalmente ao Do, ele era diferente. 

Era manhoso, fazia bicos, caretas e choramingava pelas coisas. Parecia uma criança que cresceu demais, com olhinhos sempre sonolentos e as bochechas infladas quando tentava conseguir alguma coisa do seu assistente, principalmente quando fazia algo de errado e queria fugir da bronca. 

Eram poucas pessoas que conseguiam de fato dobrar Kyungsoo, e Jongin parecia ter feito aquilo com maestria. Era claro que seu assistente ainda se mantinha sério, frio e até mesmo distante na maior parte do tempo, como sempre fora. Mas Chanyeol conseguia perceber o carinho e cuidado que advinha do Do quando reclamava porque o menino foi trabalhar sem tomar café, ou que salgadinho e refrigerante não era café de ninguém.

Havia se tornado como um hobby dentro da própria empresa observar todas as dinâmicas de relacionamento que o estagiário tinha com as pessoas. Ele era o mais novo daquele setor, e estava pra lá de óbvio que o garoto era estragado por todos, principalmente pelas diretoras mais velhas, que tratavam o menino como um filho.

— Você está dando aquele olhar estranho em conjunto com aquele sorriso medonho — o Do murmurou por trás da cadeira do Park, não querendo atrapalhar a apresentação do investidor.

— Estou?

— Está. Espero que não seja pelo que eu estou pensando. — Bufou.

— Você pensa demais, Do. Não se preocupe. — Murmurou também baixo, olhando os slides apresentados.

— Ele é um garoto, Chanyeol. Seis anos mais velho do que seu filho. Dezenove anos a menos do que você. Se ele fosse namorar com alguém, que fosse o Sehun, não você.

— Seria quase pedofilia, considerando que o Sehun tem apenas quinze anos. Que tipo de pai irresponsável pensa que eu sou? Além do mais, mesmo que eu tivesse, não tô falando que tenho, interesse no Jongin… Você acha mesmo que ele ia estar interessado em um velho como eu? Eu ia ganhar uma denúncia de assédio sexual, isso sim! Então relaxe. Eu só acho divertido observá-lo. Eu sou um chefe responsável.

O Do encarou as costas e suspirou. 

Nem em seus sonhos mais fortes Chanyeol era um chefe responsável.

[…]

Reuniões era algo completamente constante na vida do Park. No começo, odiava elas, mas atualmente conseguia lidar bem com tudo, e sempre fazia o possível para torná-las produtivas e curtas. 

Esse era mais um daqueles dias regado a reuniões. Dessa vez, estava reunido com o setor de tecnologia que tinha o trabalho de apresentar os novos projetos e melhoria nos produtos que a empresa vendia. A Park’s Technology era voltada para a área de desenvolvimento de softwares, principalmente relacionados a sistemas requeridos pelo governo.

Não era a sua formação, afinal havia feito Administração, mas depois de frequentar uma porção de cursos para ter um entendimento melhor dos seus produtos, até mesmo havia criado gosto, por isso as reuniões acabavam por ser interessantes e Chanyeol aprendia bastante.

Justamente por não ser algo que tivesse um conhecimento tão profundo, tinha ao seu lado um dos diretores de criação, Kim Junmyeon, que era um dos maiores desenvolvedores de programa que já havia conhecido, e um dos seus melhores amigos. Confiava no Kim cegamente, e por muitas vezes deixava que fosse dele a palavra final.

— Você viu o Jongin? — Kyungsoo perguntou com a expressão que estava entre preocupação e raiva.

— Não. Na verdade não. — Chanyeol respondeu. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Assim que eu cheguei ele estava um pouco estranho, distante. Então, pedi pra ele preparar a sala para a reunião enquanto eu reorganizava a sua agenda. Entrei agora na sala e não tem nada feito, e o garoto simplesmente sumiu. — Bufou, massageando as têmporas.

— É um comportamento comum dele?

— Não. — Kyungsoo respondeu facilmente. — Jongin é responsável e esforçado. Uma criança, mas ele é dedicado. Por isso estou preocupado.

— Bom, então vou atrás de saber o que aconteceu.

— Você tem uma reunião em três minutos, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo apontou de maneira categórica. — Se ele passou mal, com certeza alguém na empresa viu e já o acudiu. 

— O Junmyeon vai estar na reunião e você também. Confio nos dois para me passar o que for importante. — Sorriu levemente. — De qualquer forma, é o Myeon que vai decidir as melhorias, então…

— Chanyeol! Chanyeol, não inventa. Você não pode simplesmente não vir pra reunião!

— Confio em você, Soo. — Mandou um beijo pro assistente e saiu rapidamente da sala de reuniões antes que o Do explodisse e o matasse a machadadas. 

A verdade é que ficou preocupado com o Kim desde que o assistente perguntou por ele de modo aflito. Chanyeol havia se afeiçoado ao garoto, ainda que não tivesse qualquer proximidade com ele.

Continuava a observá-lo sempre que tinha oportunidade, principalmente quando ele entrava na sala para deixar alguma coisa, e parecia ter algum tipo de surto nervoso, possivelmente pela proximidade com o dono da empresa. Além disso, o garoto era pra lá de adorável! Havia flagrado o mesmo fazendo  _ aegyo _ pra conseguir convencer o Do a permitir que ele tivesse um ursinho de pelúcia sobre a sua mesa, e Kyungsoo acabou cedendo. 

E pensar no garoto passando mal por algum dos corredores ou que algo pior tivesse acontecido, fazia com que Chanyeol se sentisse inquieto. Era um pouco parecido com a sensação que tinha quando Sehun ficava doente, ainda que fosse sentida de formas diferentes, afinal de contas, Sehun era seu filho.

Passou por todos os corredores daquele andar e abriu as portas da sala, deixando alguns “Bom dia” e sem perguntar do Kim, afinal, não queria alarmar ninguém. A preocupação foi ficando cada vez maior quando saiu da última sala e não o encontrou. Não fazia sentido que Jongin estivesse em andares inferiores porque ele trabalhava diretamente com o Do. 

Passou pelo banheiro e se questionou se devia entrar, mas considerando que lá seria um lugar que talvez o garoto poderia passar mal e ninguém ver, entrou encontrando apenas a última cabine fechada, e de lá, ouviu um soluço baixo.

— Jongin? — Chamou em frente à porta.

Ouviu o barulho de algo caindo, o soluço cessando e alguns segundos depois, a porta sendo aberta encontrando um Jongin com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou preocupado, vendo o menino assentir com a cabeça rapidamente.

— Estou sim, senhor. Desculpe-me, senhor. O Kyungsoo hyung está procurando por mim, não é? Eu sinto muito, Mr. Park. — Se curvou diversas vezes de modo nervoso.

— Hey. Está tudo bem. — Tentou tranquilizar o garoto. — Kyungsoo entrou em reunião.

— Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus. — Esbravejou com os olhos arregalados. — A sala de reunião, eu tenho… Eu devia… Meu Deus… Eu não…

— Calma, Jongin. — O homem ditou segurando os ombros do garoto de modo que o fizesse parar. — O que aconteceu?

— É bobagem. É uma bobagem grande. Me perdoa, senhor! Eu não fiz meu trabalho direito e vou entender se me advertir, eu… 

— O que aconteceu? — Interrompeu-o novamente, olhando nos olhos do mais baixo, que ao se sentir invadido, começou a chorar. 

— Eu tô… Eu tô tão cansado. — Explodiu em lágrimas, desabando em um soluço sofrido, fazendo Chanyeol se assustar. — Eu não consigo dar conta de nada. De nada. É faculdade, estágio, república, e eu não consigo fazer nada. 

— O que está exatamente acontecendo, querido? — Perguntou de modo carinhoso, contendo a vontade de abraçar o menino.

— Tudo! Tudo! Eu sempre acho que vou dar conta, mas eu não aguento mais. Eu queria morrer. É isso. Queria estar morto pra não ter que lidar com nada disso. Eu já cansei de ser adulto, isso é muito difícil. — Falou em meio a soluços.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior pra prender a risada que vinha quando o garoto falava sobre ser adulto quando ele obviamente ainda estava no começo daquela vida. 

— E o que está sendo tão difícil?

— Eu preciso muito do estágio porque ele me paga bem, e eu não moro mais com meus pais, então eu mesmo me sustento — falou em uma fungada. — Só que isso consome boa parte do meu dia, porque fico aqui por seis horas! E vou pra faculdade de noite, e tem um monte de trabalhos e fichamentos e eu só quero morrer porque não tô conseguindo dar conta. E começou minha semana de provas e eu não dormi nada. Não dormi nadinha de ontem pra hoje! Eu tô cansado, com a cabeça doendo, com fome porque não tenho dinheiro e comeram o que eu comprei lá na república, e minha vida é um inferno. — E voltou a chorar forte, escondendo o rosto com as duas mãos.

Dessa vez Chanyeol não se conteve e o puxou de modo delicado para seus braços, abraçando-o com cuidado, e sendo retribuindo prontamente pelo garoto que passou a chorar ainda mais.

O Park tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, não por zombar da situação do garoto, mas porque já tinha tido aquela idade e lembrava perfeitamente do estresse que era equilibrar trabalho com vida acadêmica, ainda mais em semanas de provas. E Jongin, até chorando, conseguia ser ainda mais adorável despertando em si o máximo da sensação de querer cuidar.

Quando Jongin se acalmou, tirou o lenço do bolso do terno e entregou ao garoto que murmurou um obrigado baixinho, e passou a limpar as lágrimas que tinham pintado as bochechas.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — O Park indagou.

— Estou sim. Mesmo sabendo que serei demitido, eu estou sim. — Sorriu fraco, apertando o lenço nas mãos. 

— Por que vai ser demitido, garoto? — Perguntou rindo.

— Eu não fiz meu trabalho, o Kyungsoo hyung deve estar querendo me matar. O senhor, que é dono da empresa, me flagrou chorando no banheiro em vez de estar trabalhando, e não só isso, ainda molhei seu terno todinho. Acho isso motivo suficiente pra você chutar minha bunda. — Choramingou, fazendo o Park gargalhar. 

— Eu não vou demitir você, garoto — falou ainda rindo. — Eu tive sua idade e sei como as coisas podem ser difíceis. Nunca chorei no banheiro da empresa, mas já chorei no banheiro da faculdade. É complicado e pesado mesmo, às vezes precisamos colocar isso pra fora e está tudo bem.

— Então o senhor não vai me demitir? — Perguntou inseguro.

— Não. Está tudo bem. Nós dois vamos fingir que isso aqui nunca aconteceu. Tudo bem?

Jongin sorriu.

— Obrigado, Mr. Park, não vai acontecer outra vez, eu prometo. 

— Tudo bem, acredito em sua palavra.

— Agora vou lavar o rosto, procurar o Kyungsoo hyung, pedir desculpas e ir correr atrás do meu serviço atrasado. — Murmurou já indo pra pia. 

— Já é meio dia, Jongin. Kyungsoo deve ter saído para comer. — Falou olhando para o relógio de ouro no pulso.

— Oh. — Jongin falou levemente surpreso ao se dar conta do tanto tempo que tinha ficado no banheiro. — Tudo bem, eu vou pra mesa fazer tudo que eu tenho que fazer. Vai ser bom, assim quando ele voltar vai estar tudo pronto e minha morte será menos dolorosa. — Disse num sorrisinho. 

— Meio-dia, Jongin. Hora do almoço, não de trabalho. — Chanyeol apontou de maneira séria.

— Eu não estou com fome, senhor. Está tudo bem.

O CEO arqueou a sobrancelha direita e até abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas fechou.

Jongin tinha falado, em meio aos seus soluços, que estava cansado, com sono e fome. O garoto estava mentindo de forma tão inocente porque sequer lembrava do que havia falado para saber que o Park logo perceberia a mentira. 

— Então me acompanhe, por favor? — Perguntou de maneira desinteressada.

— No almoço? — Perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, no almoço.

— Não quero fazer desfeita do senhor, de verdade, mesmo! Mas o senhor deve comer nesses restaurantes que um prato é minha bolsa anual de estágio, cheio de talheres estranhos como tem nos filmes. Eu não ia me sentir confortável, espero que o senhor possa entender. — Falou sem jeito, apertando ainda o lenço que Chanyeol havia dado para ele mais cedo.

— Eu não almoço em restaurantes assim, Jongin. — Falou sorrindo, ainda que fosse mentira. Sempre comera em restaurantes caros. — Eu estava pensando em comer algo mais prático, fast-food talvez…

— Tipo o Burguer King? — Indagou com os olhos praticamente brilhando.

— Exatamente o Burguer King!

— Tudo bem, eu vou com o senhor. — Falou animado, mas logo mudou a postura. — Mas só vou acompanhar, tá bem? Eu realmente não estou com fome.

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça porque se falasse, acabaria rindo.

Jongin era um péssimo mentiroso. E aquilo o deixava ainda mais adorável.

[...]

— O senhor come muito! — Jongin apontou quando Chanyeol voltou para a mesa com a bandeja do seu pedido.

Era quase cômico, e Kyungsoo possivelmente o mataria se o visse agora. Estava ele, de terno, rolex, cabelo bem alinhado, sentando em uma cadeira de plástico em um Burguer King, melando a manga com cheddar. A que ponto o Park estava chegando?

— Ah, mas isso aqui é pra nós dois. — Chanyeol tratou de explicar ao sentar na cadeira e colocar a bandeja entre os dois.

— Mr. Park! Eu disse ao senhor que não estava com fome. — Murmurou com um bico nos lábios.

— Eu não gosto de comer sozinho, Jongin. E agora, não posso jogar fora essa comida, certo? 

— Não, porque é desperdício de alimentos e isso é algo muito ruim.

— Então você vai me ajudar a comer isso, não vai? 

— Tudo bem! Mas só pra comida não ir pro lixo. — Jongin falou sério e Chanyeol riu.

Conseguia dobrar o Kim exatamente como fazia com Sehun. Devia se sentir mal por estar usando os artifícios que tinha com o filho para lidar com o estagiário, mas não sentia.

Chanyeol acabou descobrindo que Jongin era um monstro. A maneira como aquele menino conseguiu comer um sanduíche enorme, as batatas fritas (tanto as suas como as dele) e o copo de refrigerante enquanto o Park praticamente empurrava goela abaixo o último pedaço do seu sanduíche, era coisa de outro mundo.

Não pôde deixar de se perguntar pra onde toda aquela comida ia, porque Chanyeol ia ter que malhar muito naquela noite pra perder tudo que havia adquirido naquela aventura de ir ao Burguer King.

Mas, para além de descobrir que Jongin era uma draga, se viu cada vez mais encantado com o menino que falava um pouco sobre si. Contou que gostava muito de séries e que estava muito frustrado porque Sense 8 havia sido cancelada. Também contou que gostava de jogos online, ainda que já não tivesse mais tanto tempo assim para jogar. Também falou que era apaixonado por animais e que tinha até cogitado fazer veterinária, até descobrir que teria que ver animaizinhos mortos.

Chanyeol perguntou como ele parou em Administração, mas o garoto desconversou da mesma forma que havia feito no que se referia a qualquer coisa da família dele. Chanyeol também contou de Sehun, ao qual Jongin disse que sabia porque Kyungsoo havia contado na primeira vez que o Kim tinha o visto no escritório. 

Falando de Kyungsoo, esse quase o matou por mensagem quando o Park mandou um SMS falando que havia encontrado o Kim, que ele estava bem e almoçando consigo. Inclusive esse era um dos motivos que estava demorando no horário do almoço. Quando ele e Jongin voltassem para empresa, ele possivelmente seria um homem morto.

[…]

Terminava de pentear os cabelos quando ouviu a porta do escritório sendo aberta, mas não se preocupou em ir ver o que era, possivelmente Kyungsoo ou Jongin estavam deixando algo em sua mesa. 

Olhou para o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro e ajeitou a gravata vinho de maneira que ficasse perfeitamente alinhada. Não gostava de se banhar no banheiro do escritório ainda que fosse grande e limpo, porque sempre tinha a sensação de que seria visto por alguém a qualquer momento. Mas acabou precisando fazer aquilo naquele dia por ter chegado de viagem e corrido direto para a empresa, em razão de documentos urgentes pra assinar.

Estendeu a toalha no apoio da parede e vagarosamente abriu a porta enquanto verificava as abotoaduras da camisa social branca que vestia. O terno estava estendido em sua cadeira. 

Antes que de fato entrasse na sala, percebeu a presença de alguém no recinto, sentado em sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa de mogno. Acabou por cruzar os braços e se apoiar na parede enquanto um sorriso ganhava os seus lábios ao ver de quem se tratava.

A porta do banheiro ficava entre duas prateleiras e era de madeira. Dali conseguia ver diagonalmente a sala, e especialmente a figurinha sentada perfeitamente, e que estava tão distraída, que não notou a presença do Park.

Jongin tinha um sorriso infantil nos lábios enquanto girava a cadeira acolchoada de um lado para outro, observando alguns pequenos detalhes que tinha na mesa do dono da empresa. Acabou por segurar um porta-retrato de uma foto do Park com Sehun, um pouco recente, e os dois tinham um largo sorriso no rosto com roupas que pareciam uniforme de basquete. O Kim acabou sorrindo colocando no lugar da mesma forma que estava, achava bonita a maneira que pai e filho pareciam se relacionar. 

Sabia que não deveria sentar ali e nem mexer em absolutamente nada, mas como Kyungsoo estava em reunião e o próprio Chanyeol estava viajando, não achou que correria qualquer perigo e podia se sentir, pelo menos por alguns minutos, alguém muito importante.

— Kyungsoo! — Ditou para o nada. — Peça a minha limousine. Dentro dela quero caviar, lagosta e champanhe. — Falou sério, olhando para frente. — Qual champanhe? O mais caro que tiver! — Continuou em seu tom sério. — Ele custa 10.000 dólares? Só isso? Então quero pelo menos cinco!

Chanyeol não conseguiu se conter e gargalhou alto com a encenação de pessoa rica do garoto, que quando percebeu a presença do CEO, pulou da cadeira para bem longe, com o rosto completamente pálido e os olhos esbugalhados como se pudessem saltar das órbitas.

— Caviar é muito ruim, e você consegue comprar um champanhe muito bom com metade desse valor, ainda que seja um pouco superestimado. Se pensa em gastar muito dinheiro em bebidas, o melhor investimento é em vinho. — Falou ainda risonho, entrando finalmente na sala. — Ah, e não ando de limousine. Eu gosto de dirigir.

— Eu… Senhor… Eu… — Jongin tentava falar aos tropeços, as mãos trêmulas e o corpo ainda pálido. — Achei que… Viajando! O senhor devia estar viajando! — Foi quase acusatório, fazendo Chanyeol rir outra vez.

— Eu voltei hoje pelo início da manhã. Tive que adiantar meu vôo. Me admira que o estagiário do meu assistente pessoal não saiba disso. — Estalou a língua, negando com a cabeça.

— Ele não me disse. — Falou desolado, abraçando o próprio corpo. — Essa é a parte que você me demite? — Perguntou logo em seguida.

— Eu fico me questionando que imagem tirana você tem de mim em achar que por qualquer motivo eu vou te demitir. — Chanyeol perguntou de modo pensativo.

— Não se trata de imagem tirana, senhor… Seriam demissões com justa causa. Na primeira, não fiz meu trabalho pra ficar chorando no banheiro. Na segunda, eu sento em sua cadeira e mexo em suas coisas como um bisbilhoteiro, porque eu queria saber como é ter a vida boa de uma pessoa rica por cinco minutos. Eu sou um desastre. — Murmurou num muxoxo, fazendo um bico adorável.

— Você acha que minha vida é boa, Jongin? — Perguntou arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.

Jongin deu de ombros.

— Sei que todo mundo tem suas dificuldades. Mas é claro que sendo alguém rico a vida é perfeita. Pode comprar o que quiser, comer o que quiser, ir onde quiser!

— Mas isso vem através de muito trabalho duro.

— O senhor só assina papéis e vai para reuniões. — Falou sem pensar, mas logo levou as duas mãos à boca ao perceber que havia saído o que era pra ser apenas um pensamento. — Me desculpa senhor, me desculpa. — Se curvou várias vezes com o rosto completamente avermelhado.

Jongin realmente tinha razão, ele era um desastre. Mas Chanyeol achava aquele desastre muito bonitinho.

— Acho que você deveria ter um dia de trabalho meu. — Chanyeol falou de maneira calma. — E talvez entenda a responsabilidade que eu tenho que carregar nas minhas costas.

— Mr. Park, eu não queria ofendê-lo, eu-

— Não tô sendo grosso com você, Jongin. É uma sugestão séria. Talvez até seja importante pra que você tenha uma compreensão real do que é administrar uma empresa. Amanhã, você ficará no meu lugar com o meu apoio. Fará tudo que eu faço e terá todas as regalias que eu tenho, como meus carros e meus cartões. Você será o que eu sou por um dia.

Jongin arregalou os olhos outra vez. 

O seu chefe havia ficado louco? 

— Amanhã, você chegará às sete da manhã e não às oito como você está acostumado. A primeira lição que irá aprender é que um administrador não faz o seu horário, mas sim seus acionistas.

— Mas… Senhor… — Jongin tentou falar, mas ele sequer sabia ao certo o que deveria.

— Às sete, Jongin! 

[...] 

  
  


Chanyeol havia chegado mais cedo, completamente bem humorado. O prédio ainda estava vazio e por isso se direcionou rapidamente para o próprio escritório, assustando-se quando encontrou uma figura baixinha dentro da sua sala, completamente distraída.

— Tô começando a achar que você dorme dentro do escritório. — Chanyeol falou de modo divertido, vendo o outro fazer uma careta.

— Moro ao lado, o que sempre me dá a sensação de que sim, eu vivo aqui vinte e quatro horas. Mas enfim… Por que está aqui tão cedo? — Perguntou desconfiado.

— Não deveria ser eu a te fazer essa pergunta? — Rebateu num meio sorriso.

Kyungsoo bufou outra vez.

— Precisarei sair mais cedo, logo… — Deu de ombros. — Sua vez.

— Jongin vai assumir meu lugar hoje, então vim ver o que posso colocar pra ele fazer sem trazer quaisquer problemas.

Kyungsoo, que arrumava uma pilha de folhas, parou seus movimentos, estreitando os olhos.

— Quê? 

— Quando eu cheguei ontem, o encontrei na minha mesa, sentado na minha cadeira. — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. — Ele decidiu me incorporar, dando ordens para pessoas invisíveis como se de alguma forma eu não fizesse nada e só gastasse rios de dinheiro.

— E ele tá errado?

Chanyeol deu o dedo do médio para o Do, que riu.

— Enfim… Propus que ele assumisse meu lugar por um dia para entender que isso aqui é muito mais do que dar ordens. Acho que vai ser bom pro crescimento pessoal e profissional dele em diversos pontos. 

Kyungsoo não comentou nada após a explicação, mas também não continuou a fazer o que fazia. Estava em silêncio, com uma careta pensativa. Se chegasse muito perto do homem, daria pra ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando.

— Honestamente? — Falou depois de um tempo. — Acho que sim, é importante esse balde de água fria. Jongin tem muito o que aprender ainda que seja muito esforçado. É uma boa ideia. — Chanyeol sorriu largamente. — Maaaaaaas… Desconfio seriamente de suas intenções. Não vou reforçar a diferença de idade porque você já sabe. Enfim, se você for pro tribunal com acusação de assédio sexual a menores eu não testemunharei ao seu favor.

— Ele não é menor de idade, Soo. — Chanyeol resmungou.

— Na identidade, né? Porque na cabeça… Aquele garoto é um poço de dengo e manha.

— E você cai na manha dele.

— Não estou mais falando com você hoje. — Kyungsoo pontuou de modo categórico, fazendo o Park rir.

[...]

De fato Jongin chegou às sete da manhã naquele dia. E se em seu horário normal ele se arrastava pela empresa, naquele dia ele parecia um sonâmbulo com os olhos inchados e um bico enorme. Chanyeol conteve toda sua vontade de rir quando o viu entrando na sala com a camisa completamente amassada. 

— Bom dia, Mr. Kim. — Chanyeol cumprimentou risonho fazendo o Kim bufar. 

— Mr. Kim é um pouco demais, Mr. Park. — Murmurou em um bocejo.

— É bom que você se acostume com isso hoje, porque é como será tratado. Inclusive, me chamará apenas de Chanyeol. Serei seu assistente no dia de hoje. — Falou em um meio sorriso, fazendo Jongin suspirar.

— O senhor tem certeza dessa ideia? Eu posso levar a empresa à falência antes do meio-dia. 

— Não duvido disso — riu. — Por isso que vou te ajudar. Não se preocupe.

Jongin suspirou, mas acabou assentindo com a cabeça.

Ainda estava envergonhado pelo dia anterior e sabia que aquilo era o mínimo que podia fazer como pedido de desculpas. Além do que, de fato aprenderia coisas novas, então estava disposto a dar o seu melhor.

— Oh, você chegou. — Kyungsoo anunciou quando entrou no escritório. — Fiz uma lista do que temos para hoje, Mr. Kim.

Jongin bufou.

— Não começa, hyung! Nem o Mr. Park você chama assim. — Apontou com um bico nos lábios para o Do, que não disse nada, mas tinha um ar de riso no rosto.

— Você tem uma reunião em meia hora para aprovação de um aplicativo para um hospital. Após isso, precisa revisar os dois contratos e me devolver antes do meio-dia porque preciso passar para o jurídico. Deixei o horário de almoço livre porque era quando o Chanyeol ia almoçar com o Sehun…

O Do olhou para o CEO, que deu de ombros.

— Já avisei a ele que não poderia hoje. Mas ele vai passar aqui de qualquer forma. Ele disse que se você ficar muito tempo sem vê-lo, poderá esquecer dele.

— Meu Deus! Esse garoto não supera? Eu não aguento mais. — Kyungsoo grunhiu impaciente.

— Me envia uma foto sua se pegando com o Byun que eu mostro a ele. Ele sofre, mas supera. — Sorriu ladino.

— Eu não me pego com o Byun, Chanyeol! Para com essa história. — Rebateu enfezado. 

Jongin estreitou os olhos para o assistente.

— Então foi por isso que quando eu estava atrás do senhor, o encontrei na sala do Mr. Byun com a porta trancada? — Indagou tombando a cabeça para o lado, fazendo o assistente ficar vermelho.

— Hmmmm… Na hora do trabalho, Kyungsoo? Esperava mais de você. — Chanyeol brincou.

— À tarde você tem mais duas reuniões, uma com a CIPA e outra com a contabilidade para falarem sobre os balanços semestrais — continuou a olhar o papel, decidido a ignorar o Park. — Acredito que às 18 horas você esteja livre. 

— O senhor sabe que eu não lembro de mais nada do que você disse, certo? — Jongin falou de modo sincero, os olhos completamente perdidos.

— Você vai se sair bem — Kyungsoo se resumiu a dizer, deixando uma prancheta em cima da mesa. — Vou organizar a sala de reunião e logo aviso quando estiver pronta.

[...]

Jongin sentia que o cérebro estava saindo pelo seu ouvido após aquela reunião. Sempre esteve presente nelas pra ajudar o Do no que precisava, mas ter que realmente prestar atenção era outra história. Não tinha entendido absolutamente nada, e quando alguma pergunta era voltada para si, ele tinha medo de estar permitindo a explosão de uma bomba sem saber que estava fazendo aquilo.

Chanyeol riu a reunião quase toda, deixando o Kim cada vez mais envergonhado. Ele não tinha nascido pra mandar numa empresa!

— Que idioma era aquele? — Resmungou ao sentar na cadeira pertencente ao Park.

— Programação, querido.

— Eu não vi isso na faculdade ainda. — Apontou de modo infeliz.

Chanyeol voltou a rir.

— E nem irá ver. Isso é algo voltado para os cursos de Tecnologia da Informação, Jongin. 

— E como você sabe se tá certo ou não?

— Junmyeon me ajuda muito. Ele é meu engenheiro responsável pela análise dos aplicativos e softwares.

Jongin cruzou os braços.

— Então por que participar da reunião? É só deixar ele resolver tudo!

— Porque assim eu abro espaço para ter toda minha empresa roubada de mim. Ainda que eu confie plenamente no Junmyeon, eu demorei para estabelecer isso. Imagina se eu deixo que outras pessoas tomem decisão por mim em setores apenas porque eu não sei? Essa empresa pode ir a ruína em segundos. Milhares de pessoas ficariam sem emprego. É muito mais do que dizer um sim ou um não. 

Jongin suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

— O senhor tem razão! Mas é muita coisa que eu não entendo. — Choramingou.

— E nem eu entendia, Jongin. Eu tive que estudar um pouco de cada coisa. Não me limitei a minha graduação. Eu precisava saber o que cada setor da minha empresa passava para poder não só tomar cuidado, mas respeitá-la dentro de seus graus de dificuldades. Ser administrador de uma empresa jamais será mandar. É compreender e pensar de modo estratégico.

— Algum professor deveria avisar isso na faculdade. — Chanyeol riu.

— Esqueça isso, Jongin. A faculdade jamais vai te preparar para a vida. É por isso que os estágios existem. A coisa bonitinha e certinha de faculdade é utópica. 

— Pode me levar, Deus. — Resmungou batendo a testa na mesa de mogno.

Chanyeol se limitou a negar com a cabeça com um sorriso preso nos lábios.

De fato, Jongin era pra lá de esforçado. Mesmo sem entender muitas das coisas que estavam acontecendo, tentava entender. Vira e mexe na reunião, abria o Google no celular para ir atrás de alguma informação que pudesse ajudá-lo a compreender o que se passava. Anotou diversas coisas e após meia hora de reunião, teve coragem de fazer várias perguntas para Chanyeol e até mesmo para os outros engenheiros.

Claro que o garoto não ia conseguir compreender tudo em uma reunião. Chanyeol demorou anos para finalmente entender a maioria dos componentes que faziam parte da empresa. 

Era fofo e bonitinho a maneira que o Kim parecia querer chorar e jogar todos os papéis para cima. Não tinha qualquer intenção de castigar ou torturar o mais novo, realmente queria que ele apenas entendesse a grandiosidade de ser um diretor, e pudesse levar isso para sua própria formação, tanto pessoal como profissional.

— Quem é esse? Um novo herdeiro? Graças a Deus. Já tava pensando no que eu teria que fazer pra não assumir a empresa.

Jongin levantou a cabeça quando ouviu a nova voz na sala, e por algum motivo, se encolheu completamente, as bochechas vermelhas.

— Você conhece o Jongin, Sehun! — Chanyeol apontou de modo óbvio para o garoto, que deu de ombros.

— Não vou perguntar porque o assistente do Soo está aí, porque, honestamente? Há muito tempo deixei de entender você, pai… Inclusive, cadê ele?

— Na hora do almoço.

— Ele não esperou por mim? — O mais novo perguntou num biquinho.

— Ele até tentou filho, mas realmente tinha outras coisas pra resolver.

Sehun abriu um imenso sorriso.

— Ele é louco por mim! Até se esforça pra ter um tempinho comigo. Impressionante como Kyungsoo não resiste a mim.

Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para o Park mais velho, que se limitou a lhe dar uma piscadela.

— E do que você precisa?

— Do seu cartão. E a senha. — Falou simplista para o pai, que riu.

— Não vou te dar meu cartão, Sehun. 

— Por que não? A mamãe tirou o meu. Eu não tenho nenhum! — Falou birrento.

— Por que você comprou quinhentos pacotes de Doritos de uma única vez? 

— Um apocalipse zumbi podia acontecer. Eu só queria me garantir. — Falou como se fosse óbvio. 

Jongin tossiu disfarçando uma risada.

— Sem cartão pra você, mocinho. 

— Mas eu preciso, pai. — Murmurou batendo o pé no chão.

— Pra…

— Comprar um celular. O meu achou que era um nadador e pulou na piscina do condomínio.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos para fechar a cara em seguida, cruzando os braços na frente do peitoral. Jongin assistia tudo completamente sem graça.

— Esse é o terceiro celular em menos de um ano, Sehun! Não vai ter outro celular. Você precisa ser responsável pelas suas coisas, garoto. Dinheiro não cai do céu.

— Ai pelo amor de Deus, pai! Você tem dinheiro pra comprar a fábrica inteira de um celular, se quiser. — Bufou.

— Eu podia ter dinheiro pra comprar a Apple e você continuaria sem celular. Você precisa dar valor pras suas coisas, garoto. 

— Tá. E como eu vou me comunicar com as pessoas? Com você? — Perguntou debochado, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos. Precisava ter uma séria conversa com a Nayeon.

— Jongin, abre minha segunda gaveta. Tem um celular dentro.

O Kim, que até então estava calado e parado, com medo de respirar fundo demais e quebrar aquela bolha que se firmou entre pai e filho, abriu a gaveta e tirou o aparelho, deixando em cima da mesa.

— Ah não, pai. Esse não.

— Ele liga e recebe ligações. É tudo o que você precisa. Quando eu achar que você merece algo melhor do que isso, eu darei. Mas por ora, não. Sua atitude está péssima, Park Sehun. Eu não o criei assim e tenho certeza que a Nayeon também não.

Sehun fez uma careta e se limitou a pegar o celular em cima da mesa.

— Vocês dois são muito chatos. 

— A gente só quer seu bem.

— Que seja. — Murmurou mal-humorado, saindo da sala em passadas firmes. 

Chanyeol respirou fundo.

— Você foi um adolescente insuportável desse jeito?

Jongin riu negando com a cabeça.

— Eu já teria levado uma mãozada da minha mãe desde a primeira resposta.

— Eu e a Nayeon mimamos demais esse garoto — negou com a cabeça. — Desculpe por ter que presenciar tudo isso.

— Tudo bem. E acho que sua atitude foi ótima, Mr. Park. Mais na frente, o Sehun vai agradecer. O senhor está sendo um ótimo pai. 

— Obrigado, Jongin. — Sorriu, realmente tocado pelo garoto.

Era incrível as coisas que o Kim despertava em si.

[...]

— Eu merecia o triplo do meu salário apenas pelo que eu vivenciei hoje. — Jongin murmurou choroso enquanto sentava na cadeira do restaurante.

— Você está muito ganancioso, garoto! — Chanyeol falou rindo, sentando do outro lado. — Até demitir o Kyungsoo, você demitiu!

— Ele mereceu — falou sério. — Você viu? Ele ficou rindo de mim por meia hora porque eu disse que não entendia o que estava no contrato porque meu inglês não era muito bom.

— Você estava lendo o papel de cabeça pra baixo, Jongin! 

— Eu lá ia saber? Não é motivo pra rir da minha desgraça. — Murmurou com um enorme bico nos lábios.

Chanyeol deveria se sentir mal por estar querendo beijar aquele bico bonito?

— Você sabe que amanhã ele volta a ser seu superior, não sabe?

— Ele vai comer meu rim. — Falou sério, fazendo o Park gargalhar outra vez. — Não ri não. Ele vai fazer picadinho de Jongin pra depois comer.

— Dizem que carne humana é doce.

Jongin arregalou os olhos.

— Você já comeu carne humana?

— Não? — Chanyeol falou chocado. — Isso é canibalismo, Jongin! 

— Pessoas ricas são estranhas! Elas comem caracol e ovas de peixe. O que é a carne humana, não é mesmo?

Chanyeol voltou a rir.

— Essas comidas são superestimadas porque são bem ruins. Mesmo. 

— Então não vamos comer essas coisas aqui, certo? — Perguntou desconfiado.

— Não, Jongin. É um restaurante italiano que eu particularmente gosto muito. Tem diversas massas e vinhos excelentes. Pensei em pedir ravioli para nós dois, o que acha?

— Não tendo caracol no meio…

O Park negou com a cabeça e fez um sinal para o garçom, que rapidamente foi à mesa, anotando o pedido do mais velho, que foi feito num italiano perfeito.

— Quantas línguas você fala? — Jongin perguntou curioso.

— Seis. Coreano, Inglês, Italiano, Francês, Japonês e Chinês. Arranho alguma coisinha no espanhol, mas é pouquíssima coisa.

— Impressionante. Não sei nem falar o coreano direito. 

— Você ainda é novo, Jongin. Terá muitas oportunidades de estudar muitas coisas. 

— O senhor sabe que pra estudar essas muitas coisas precisa-se de dinheiro, certo? Porque mesmo que existam cursos gratuitos, você precisa ter tempo que você não tem porque você precisa trabalhar pra pagar o aluguel. — Falou de modo distraído, brincando com o garfo na mesa.

— Desculpe, Jongin. Não me passou pela cabeça. — O Kim ergueu a cabeça, levemente surpreso.

— Não quis soar grosseiro, Mr. Park!

— Não soou. Não se preocupe. Às vezes eu esqueço que a realidade das pessoas é diferente. Mas é bom que me diga essas coisas, Jongin. Me faz ter os pés nos chão… Inclusive, me faz perceber que você saiu muito cedo de casa. 

Jongin suspirou.

— É uma história complicada…

— Não precisa falar se não quiser. — Apontou rapidamente, fazendo o Kim suspirar.

Se Jongin ia falar alguma coisa, Chanyeol nunca saberia porque os pratos de comida chegaram. O Kim muito mais movido pela curiosidade do que pela fome, deu uma bela garfada na comida e levou à boca.

Chanyeol assistiu tudo atentamente, querendo saber a reação do garoto. Jongin fazia uma careta fofa enquanto mastigava, os lábios grossos formando um biquinho involuntário sujo de queijo. 

Chanyeol realmente queria beijar aquela boca.

— Não é um BK da vida. Mas tem o selinho Jongin de Aprovação. — Falou num meio sorriso enquanto o Park ria.

— Acho que nada vai superar o BK na sua vida.

— Nadinha de nada. Um dia estarei muito gordo, rolando pelos corredores e aí irão perguntar: Nossa Jongin, você não se arrepende de todo esse BK que você comeu? E eu não responderei porque estarei ocupado demais comendo outro BK.

Chanyeol deu uma gargalhada genuína que fez até o próprio Jongin rir, escondendo o sorriso com as mãos porque ainda mastigava a comida.

Quando se acalmaram, voltaram a comer. Chanyeol se deliciando com o vinho e Jongin se limitando a um copo de coca-cola porque segundo ele, as suas veias não entupiriam sozinhas. 

O CEO decidiu não perguntar mais sobre a vida passada do mais novo porque percebeu que era cercada de coisas que machucavam muito o garoto, e não queria que o mesmo se desestabilizasse por conta de sua curiosidade. A verdade era que iria para além de curiosidade. Jongin despertava em si uma grande necessidade de cuidado. Queria beijar aquela boca bonita? Queria. Mas também queria colocar em seus braços e cuidar com toda proteção possível.

— Como foi pro senhor perceber que Sehun talvez goste de garotos? — Jongin perguntou após Chanyeol contar como foi a infância do filho.

— Eu não levei muito a sério. Digo… O amor dele pelo Kyungsoo é bobo, algo fantasioso da cabeça dele. Não que ele não possa se apaixonar aos quinze anos, mas é como se apaixonar por um ator, sabe? É algo que a gente constrói na nossa cabeça e não pensa de fato em como seria.

— Então o senhor tem esperanças que ele goste de garotas? — Perguntou de modo cuidadoso.

— Na verdade, não me importo. Ele pode gostar do que ele quiser. Ele sabe que sou bissexual, conversei com ele quando achei que era o momento, e disse que ele tinha o direito de amar quem ele quisesse. Foi quando ele me disse que amava o Kyungsoo.

Jongin riu.

— Eu disse a ele que o Kyungsoo era muito velho. E ele disse que homens mais velhos são mais charmosos e decididos da vida.

— Ele não está errado! 

— Como tem tanta certeza? Namorou com homens mais velhos, Jongin? — Perguntou de modo despretensioso, levando a taça de vinho à boca.

— Só tive dois relacionamentos em toda minha vida, senhor. Com uma garota e depois com um garoto que tinha a mesma idade que a minha.

— Você é bissexual? — Perguntou ainda num tom despretensioso. 

— Na verdade, não. Gay. — Falou num suspiro. — Mas como eu disse, é uma história complicada…

— E atualmente? Namora? — Tentou seguir o mesmo tom de desinteresse, mas toda sua expressão corporal o entregava. 

Mas Jongin não comentou nada. 

— Não, senhor. Após minha última relação, percebi que estar sozinho é a melhor escolha. 

— Ele te machucou?

— Acho que nós nos machucamos. Éramos imaturos demais e acabou que coisas pequenas se tornaram grandes problemas, sabe? — Explicou num meio sorriso.

— Por isso estava concordando com o Sehun sobre homens mais velhos?

Jongin riu.

— Um pouco disso, eu acho. 

Chanyeol voltou a beber o vinho e não comentou mais nada sobre o assunto, permitindo que Jongin voltasse a comer. A verdade era que se falasse mais alguma coisa, acabaria entregando seu óbvio interesse.

[...]

Se encontrava na fila do Starbucks que estava consideravelmente grande para aquela hora da manhã. As pessoas definitivamente não sabiam começar o dia sem uma boa dose de café. 

— Achei que se você quisesse café, o Kyungsoo simplesmente resolveria pra você.

Chanyeol virou o corpo para encontrar o dono da voz e esboçou um meio sorriso ao ver de quem se tratava.

— Bom dia Jun! — Falou de modo alegre. — Se eu pedir pro Soo trazer um café pra mim ele até compra. E depois joga tudo na minha cabeça.

Junmyeon riu. 

— Às vezes desconfio que o Soo é muito mais diretor daquela empresa do que você.

— Você não está errado, meu amigo. — Ambos riram. 

— E o garoto… Jongin, certo? — Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça. — Como foi o resto do dia de trabalho?

— Tranquilo. Ele demitiu o Kyungsoo, disse que queria abrir uma filial na Disney pra ter desculpa pra ir pra lá e decidiu que não teríamos mais software sobre vacinas porque segundo ele isso dói e ninguém merece passar por essa tortura. — O Kim gargalhou. — Como você pode ver, ele já está pronto para assumir.

— Definitivamente! 

Chanyeol ia continuar a falar, mas percebeu que a fila havia andado e ele seria praticamente o próximo.

— O que um garoto de 21 anos gosta no café? — Chanyeol perguntou ao engenheiro que fez uma careta confusa. 

— Passou dos dezoito anos não é obrigatório você respirar cafeína?

— Jongin não me parece alguém que gosta de café expresso. — Murmurou enquanto o Kim arqueava a sobrancelha. — Bom dia, querida. Eu quero um expresso e um latte.

A atendente de modo simpático assentiu, informando o preço no final para o Park, que rapidamente pagou. 

Saiu do balcão à espera tanto do seu pedido como do Kim, que fazia o seu próprio. 

— Posso saber por que o Jongin merece um café e Kyungsoo não?

— Kyungsoo não gosta de Starbucks. E o Jongin… — Suspirou num meio sorriso. 

Junmyeon não pôde deixar de rir.

— Você tá interessado na criança?

— Ele não é uma criança, Jun. Não me faça parecer um pedófilo. Ele é maior de idade…

— E possivelmente com zero experiência sobre o mundo. 

— Não é como se eu fosse um homem ruim que usaria da sua inexperiência para tirar proveito e machucá-lo. Fora que… Não é como se o garoto fosse corresponder qualquer coisa, certo? Ele deve me achar um velho. — Resmungou numa careta, fazendo o Kim rir outra vez.

— Para além disso, Chan. São cabeças e ideias completamente diferentes. Enquanto possivelmente você está preocupado em reuniões com as empresas parceiras de outro país, ele deve tá sofrendo se vai ficar de pendência no semestre ou não. Você não acha que isso pode ser um choque muito grande?

Chanyeol deu de ombros.

— Nunca pensei nessas coisas, honestamente. Porque eu realmente acredito que por mais que eu esteja levemente interessado nele, ele deve estar nem aí. Ele é um garoto muito bonito, deve ter vários outros da mesma idade e pique o cobiçando. O que ele vai querer com esse velhinho aqui?

— Levemente interessado? — Junmyeon ergueu a sobrancelha de modo debochado.

Chanyeol não teve como responder logo em seguida, porque o atendente o chamou com seus pedidos. Quando pegou, Junmyeon ainda o aguardava com um ar de riso no rosto.

— O quê? — Chanyeol perguntou sem entender.

— Tô impressionado que o Sehun agora corre perigo de levar amigos pra casa e o pai dele agarrá-los!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Junmyeon! — Chanyeol bufou. — Sehun tem 15 anos. Jongin tem 21. Qual o seu problema e o do Soo, hein?

— Que você é um velho safado que gosta de novinhos.

Chanyeol se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa, enquanto o Kim voltava a rir do seu chefe.

[...]

A primeira coisa que Chanyeol viu quando entrou no seu andar foi a carinha de sono do Kim brigando com o monitor da sua mesa. Ele dava uns tapinhas sem força como se aquilo de algum modo fosse resolver qualquer problema que ele estava tendo com o eletrônico. Acabou por rir automaticamente.

— Bom dia, Jongin. — Ditou alegre, ganhando a atenção do Kim, que arregalou os olhos.

— Juro que não estou quebrando o computador, Mr. Park. Mas ele não quer ligar! — Resmungou num tom carregado de manha, com um imenso bico nos lábios. Chanyeol só queria beijá-lo.

Definitivamente ele estava sendo um velho safado.

— Você ligou pro suporte de T.I para que eles possam ver o que é? — Jongin tornou a arregalar os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a cura do câncer.

— O senhor é um gênio! — Falou de modo completamente honesto, fazendo o Park rir.

— Eu trouxe isso pra você. — Murmurou um tanto sem graça, deixando o copo de café em cima da mesa.

Jongin tombou a cabeça para o lado meio confuso com o gesto do mais velho, que mordeu o lábio inferior se sentindo meio estúpido de fazer aquilo. Mas no fim, o Kim abriu um doce sorriso, pegando o copo e fazendo o Park suspirar aliviado.

— Obrigado Mr. Park. O senhor não precisava.

— Não me custou nada, eu já estava por lá mesmo e pensei que talvez você gostasse… — Falou de modo despretensioso.

— De café? 

— Starbucks. — Respondeu prontamente.

— Acho superestimado, na verdade — Jongin comentou dando de ombros. — Tem lugares que vendem cafés mais gostosos e são bem mais baratinhos. Acho que as pessoas se apegam muito a marcas e valores das coisas e perdem a oportunidade de experimentar muita coisa gostosa. Tem uma barraquinha perto da praça central que tem a melhor pipoca do mundo… Poeira é o melhor tempero dessa vida.

Chanyeol riu.

— Olha… Acho que faz muito tempo que não como em alguma barraca de rua. Acho que o Sehun tinha uns seis anos e eu o levava para parques pra brincar. Hoje ele tem os “rolês” — fez aspas com a mão — dele e aparentemente o pai ir é muito mico.

Jongin gargalhou de modo genuíno.

— Quando o Sehun tinha seis, eu estava na casa dos meus doze. Mas queria meus pais comigo o tempo todo. Acho que sempre fui um bebezão. — Confessou com ar de riso.

— Chega minha coluna dói quando percebo que você tinha doze anos e eu estava com um filho de seis anos! Sou um vovozinho. — Negou com a cabeça fazendo Jongin rir outra vez.

— Não seja exagerado. Quando estamos falando de infância, parece algo enorme. Mas veja só, hoje eu tenho 21 e o Sehun tem 15, certo? — Chanyeol confirmou com a cabeça. — Seria muito mais estranho eu ser bem próximo do Sehun do que do senhor. Então não é algo tãaaao de outro mundo assim, vovozinho!

Chanyeol fez uma careta.

— Eu te trago Starbucks e você me humilha assim? — Murmurou fingindo uma voz chorosa.

— Já disse ao senhor que Starbucks é algo superestimado e que está perdendo coisas incríveis na sua vida, que você consegue pagar com um quarto do dinheiro que o senhor gastou.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Vou tentar ir essa semana na praça comer a pipoca com tempero de poeira e te digo o que achei.

— O senhor deveria ir comigo. Assim posso garantir uma experiência 100% da vida de ser uma pessoa pobre que gasta o cartão de crédito porque não tem mais dinheiro no mês pra comer, e como tem que pagar o cartão no mês seguinte, fica sem dinheiro pra comer de novo e tem que usar o cartão outra vez.

Chanyeol gargalhou

— Não ria! É muito sério. — Apontou com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Tudo bem, sem risos. — Falou erguendo ambas as mãos. — Mas sim, estou querendo viver essa nova experiência.

— Pode ser amanhã. Hoje não dá porque tenho aula e já estourei todos os meus limites de falta. — Admitiu num dar de ombros. — Você sabe onde é a praça central, certo? Próximo ao terminal do metrô… Não, claro que não. O senhor não anda de metrô. — Falou mais para si mesmo com os olhos estreitos.

— Eu sei onde é Jongin. — Falou prendendo o sorriso. — Eu te encontro lá às nove da manhã, pode ser?

— Tudo bem — confirmou num sorriso bonito. — Prometo fazer o senhor ter um dia incrível.

— Eu tenho certeza que vai ser, Jongin.

Kyungsoo, que observava tudo de longe preferiu não dizer nada. Mas quando o olhar do Park encontrou com o dele percebeu claramente o desprezo. 

Chanyeol se limitou a mandar um beijinho pro Do, que de modo muito respeitoso, em troca, lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

Enquanto isso Jongin se mostrava completamente alheio, voltando a bater no monitor em cima da sua mesa, esquecendo completamente de chamar o suporte.

[...]

Quando Chanyeol chegou ao parque, já conseguiu enxergar de longe Jongin sentado em um banco de cimento, fuçando alguma coisa no celular. Diferente das roupas que usava no trabalho, se limitou a uma regata branca e uma calça jeans escura, e Chanyeol nunca o viu tão bonito. 

Havia estacionado o carro há duas quadras atrás, se arrependendo logo depois pelo sol que brilhava no céu e fazia a sensação de calor subir pelo asfalto, coisa que só veio melhorar quando de fato chegou à praça, por conta das folhagens. Fez uma anotação mental de criar algum projeto de sustentabilidade onde plantassem mais árvores por Seoul. 

— Estou atrasado? — Perguntou baixo, mas ainda assim assustou o mais novo, que deu um pulo de onde estava, com os olhos arregalados.

Possivelmente Jongin ia falar alguma coisa, mas se perdeu no momento que olhou o seu chefe. Chanyeol também estava diferente do dia a dia do escritório. As roupas sociais haviam ficado em casa, dando lugar para uma camiseta simples e uma calça de lavagem escura. 

— O senhor tem braços! — Fora a primeira coisa que o Kim disse, fazendo o Park arquear a sobrancelha.

— Como?

— O senhor tem braços! É que sempre usa camisa com manga comprida e agora estou vendo que o senhor tem braços. — Apontou pros braços desnudos do outro, que riu com aquela informação.

— E também tenho pernas. — Constatou num tom brincalhão.

— Isso eu já não posso afirmar com tanta certeza. — Jongin falou sério e Chanyeol acabou rindo outra vez.

— Então estou me vendo obrigado a chamá-lo para uma praia para confirmar o fato de que sim, tenho pernas.

— Não fale isso! Com o calor que está, até meu corpo eu dou para estar numa praia agora. — Murmurou num bico adorável.

Chanyeol suspirou.

— Acho que consigo um monomotor de um amigo e podemos ir a Jeju. — Disse dando de ombros.

Jongin fez uma careta.

— O senhor precisa lembrar que hoje não tem dinheiro. Nada. Na verdade, tudo que temos é o meu dinheiro e apenas ele que poderemos usar. E vai por mim… Eu nunca tenho muito dinheiro.

— Não vou gastar o seu dinheiro, Jongin.

— O senhor não tem escolha. Eu chamei, eu que pago. — Sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

Chanyeol se limitou a negar com a cabeça, escondendo um sorriso. 

— Então você está me levando para um encontro, Kim Jongin? — Perguntou num tom brincalhão, ainda que tivesse seu fundinho de verdade.

— Eu lá tenho condições de levar o dono da Park’s Technology para um encontro, senhor? — Falou rindo. — Eu sei o meu lugar. 

— Estou me sentindo uma pessoa ruim. Por que você não teria condições?

— Primeiro, que sou uma criança perto do senhor — apontou levantando um dedo. — Segundo, duvido que você idealize qualquer tipo de encontro em uma carrocinha de cachorro-quente que tô olhando daqui desde que cheguei — levantou outro dedo. — E terceiro… — levantou mais um dedo. — Eu tenho espelho em casa. E mesmo que não pareça, noção!

— Primeiro, você não é uma criança visto que é maior de idade e consegue responder judicialmente da mesma forma que eu. Segundo, carrocinhas de cachorro-quente são o auge da vida gastronômica. E terceiro, se você tem mesmo espelho em casa e noção, sabe que é um garoto muito bonito.

Jongin corou, mordendo o lábio inferior para esconder um sorriso envergonhado, mas não disse nada. Chanyeol preferiu também não forçar qualquer situação, e por isso se limitou a bagunçar os fios castanhos do mais novo.

— Onde está a tal carrocinha de cachorro-quente? Agora estou desejando.

[...]

— Isso aqui realmente é melhor do que muita coisa que já comi na vida. — Chanyeol ditou sincero, olhando para o cachorro-quente em suas mãos.

Ambos estavam sentados em bancos de plásticos ao lado da carrocinha, vendo as pessoas passando pra lá e pra cá pela praça.

— Sei disso. Honestamente? A comida de rua é a melhor coisa do mundo. Você paga pouco, come bem e ainda ganha anticorpos de brinde. Eu só vejo vantagem. — Murmurou antes de dar mais uma mordida na comida.

Chanyeol riu colocando a mão na boca porque ainda mastigava. Jongin tinha as bochechas infladas possivelmente pela comida, com um bico bonito se formando, completamente sujo de molho. 

Ainda que estivessem comendo a mesma comida, o CEO tinha certeza que ela era muito mais gostosa nos lábios alheios. A que ponto ele tinha chegado? 40 anos na cara e desejando beijar um garoto que tinha a metade da sua idade e que possivelmente não dava a mínima para si.

— No que está pensando? — Jongin perguntou curioso, vendo o olhar distraído do mais velho.

— Que você se suja muito comendo. — Falou num meio sorriso, o rosto do garoto sujo de molho.

— Ninguém consegue comer cachorro-quente e não se sujar! O senhor que é culto demais. Deve comer com garfo e faca nos seus restaurantes caros. — Rebateu num resmungo, levando a mão ao rosto para limpar o que possivelmente estava sujo, espalhando ainda mais.

Chanyeol riu, pegando um guardanapo em cima da mesinha de plástico para limpar o rosto do mais novo, que com as bochechas infladas de comida direcionou o olhar para a mão grande em sua bochecha. 

— Prontinho.

— Mas eu ainda vou comer de novo! E sujar de novo! — Explicou mostrando o cachorro-quente.

— Eu limpo outra vez. Não tem problema. — Chanyeol disse dando de ombros.

Jongin não disse mais nada, voltou a comer com um pequeno rubor em sua bochecha, que não passou despercebido pelo mais velho, que sorriu contido.

De fato Chanyeol limpou várias vezes as bochechas alheias, sempre ficando vermelhas com o contato. Mas como o próprio Jongin não demonstrava qualquer tipo de incômodo com aquilo, o Park ficou plenamente satisfeito. 

Quando terminaram foram caminhar pela praça. Ainda que o sol pintasse forte no céu, o vento que balançava as folhas das árvores aliviava bastante o calor que tomava o clima das ruas naquela tarde.

— Você mora aqui perto, Jongin? — Chanyeol perguntou curioso, caminhando ao lado do garoto.

— Não senhor. Moro há umas cinco estações daqui. — Respondeu olhando o mais velho.

— Então é longe do escritório…

— Um pouco. Mas vale a pena porque é relativamente perto da faculdade, então consigo ir de um canto para o outro sem me atrasar. — Deu de ombros. — E eu estou acostumado. 

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a ficar em silêncio, caminhando aproveitando a brisa agradável.

— Quem fez sua entrevista? Lá na Park’s? — Chanyeol voltou a falar, querendo saber mais do outro.

— A Yoona noona. Eu estava tão nervoso que chorei na entrevista. — Admitiu envergonhado. — Eu tinha certeza que não passaria depois da minha crise de choro. Mas dois dias depois ela me ligou informando que eu havia passado. Quando perguntei a ela o porquê dela ter me contratado, ela disse que queria pessoas que eram verdadeiras e honestas com o que sentiam.

— A Yoona é incrível. De longe a melhor psicóloga organizacional que eu poderia ter. Confio de olhos fechados nas escolhas dela. — Chanyeol falou de modo orgulhoso. — Na verdade, eu acho que minha equipe de colaboradores na empresa é impecável.

— É sim! Eu gosto de todos que conheci lá, ainda que tenha muitos que eu não saiba quem são porque não saio do último andar. — Jongin riu. — Mas é um ambiente agradável, torna o trabalho mais leve. Ainda que eu achasse que o Kyungsoo hyung fosse me matar porque ele me olhava assim!

Jongin estreitou os olhos, imitando o modo do olhar do Do assim que ele havia chegado ao escritório.

— Ele estava sem óculos? — O Park indagou rindo.

— Estava! Mas eu não sabia — resmungou. — Depois ele me explicou. Mas às vezes, mesmo com o óculos e tudo mais, eu tenho certeza que ele arquiteta um plano maligno para me matar!

— Disso tenha certeza! Ele tem planos para matar todos naquela empresa. Principalmente a mim.

Jongin riu.

— Eu gosto muito do hyung! 

— E de mim, Jongin? Você gosta?

Jongin parou de andar e olhou para o mais velho com os olhos arregalados. Chanyeol sequer se incomodou com o olhar, apenas abriu um meio sorriso, arqueando a sobrancelha direita em espera da resposta.

— Eu gosto do senhor também. — Jongin no final admitiu envergonhado. — Eu realmente gosto de todos da empresa.

— Mas o Kyungsoo é seu preferido?

Jongin choramingou.

— O senhor está me deixando envergonhado…

— Tá tudo bem, Jongin. Eu já entendi. Seu coração só tem lugar para o Kyungsoo. — Falou num falso tom triste, voltando a caminhar com a cabeça baixa.

Jongin correu atrás do mais velho.

— Para disso! O senhor é meu preferido. — Falou envergonhado.

— Está falando isso só da boca pra fora pra não me machucar.

— Não! É verdade. Eu juro. O senhor é meu preferido de todos da empresa. — As bochechas avermelhadas e o olhar direcionado para o chão deixavam claros que de fato o Kim não mentira. 

Chanyeol se sentiu o máximo com aquilo.

— Então por que o Soo é hyung, a Yoona é noona e eu continuo sendo senhor?

— Eu gosto de chamá-lo assim. É agradável e o senhor parece reagir bem. — Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha. — O senhor sempre ria quando eu o chamava nas primeiras semanas. Gostava de quando sorria e por isso chamo até hoje.

Jongin ainda olhava para o chão, os pezinhos se mexendo para dentro de um modo adorável. Chanyeol até quis arrancar mais coisas como aquela, mas não queria deixar o Kim ainda mais constrangido, de modo que se fechasse.

O fato de saber que era o preferido do mais novo e que ele gostava do seu sorriso já tinha feito o ano inteiro para ele.

— Você gosta de algodão-doce, Jongin?

— Uh? — Indagou confuso, erguendo a cabeça.

— Algodão-doce. — Apontou para barraquinha ao longe, vendo o Kim abrir um imenso sorriso.

— A coisa mais incrível já existente na história da gastronomia mundial. Vamos! — Ditou animado, pegando o Park pelo pulso e correndo em direção à barraquinha.

Chanyeol não pôde fazer muita coisa que não se deixar levar pelo outro, gostando do toque quente contra sua pele.

Era um momento estranho para admitir aquilo, mas enquanto Jongin fazia questão de um algodão-doce azul, o Park passava a ter certeza que estava totalmente apaixonado pelo garoto.

[...]

Já era final da tarde e os dois agora estavam sentandos em um banquinho de cimento, tomando um sorvete que deveria ser de morango mas tinha gosto de banana, e os dois riram por dois minutos inteiros por conta disso.

Jongin tinha o olhar perdido para uma família que brincava com dois cachorrinhos, jogando discos que eram pegos no ar pelos animais. Chanyeol, por outro lado, assistia o Kim com quase devoção. Havia tido uma tarde incrível. Jongin falou sobre a república, sobre a faculdade e sobre as séries que gostava de assistir. Ouviu com atenção enquanto Chanyeol falava sobre como foi o nascimento de Sehun, como foi assumir a empresa e de como teve que enfrentar graves crises econômicas no país sem querer demitir qualquer pessoa que fosse. Mundos diferentes, visões diferentes, preocupações diferentes. Ainda assim, ambos souberam se colocar no lugar e ouvir com carinho tudo que foi dito.

Agora estavam ali, sentados, apenas vivenciando o momento. 

— Saudades da sua família? — Perguntou ao ver o olhar do Kim ainda preso na família.

— Um pouco disso. — Admitiu num sorrisinho curto, voltando a olhar o mais velho.

— Eles moram longe?

— Acho que sim. — Respondeu de modo incerto. — Não sei se eles ainda moram no mesmo lugar.

— Como não sabe? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso.

— Eu fui expulso de casa. Eu não tenho contato com meus pais tem dois anos. — Falou baixinho, o olhar voltado para as próprias mãos em cima do seu colo.

Chanyeol ficou em choque completo com aquela informação. Não conseguia ver o rosto do mais novo, mas a tristeza estava ali completamente palpável, e chegava a doer o seu próprio coração. Isso explicava porque ele era tão escorregadio sobre o assunto da sua família.

— Por que? — Foi tudo que o Park conseguiu elaborar.

— Meu pai disse que não teria um gay na família. — Falou em um tom quebrado. — Ele me bateu e disse para eu pegar minhas coisas e ir embora. Que ele não tinha mais um filho. Minha mãe não fez nada para impedir… Eu apenas fiz minhas malas e saí. Eu recém tinha entrado na faculdade, fiz o curso apenas por ele, sabe? Pra ele ter orgulho de mim. Mas ele soube do meu namoro e enfim… Virou um caos.

— Pra onde você foi? — Tornou a perguntar muito mais por preocupação do que por curiosidade.

— Eu tenho uma irmã mais velha. Casada. O marido dela obviamente jamais me permitiria ficar lá. Eu sou a vergonha da minha família. — Falou em meio a um sorriso triste. — Mas ela vendeu algumas jóias que tinha e me deu o dinheiro. Fui pra república que estou até hoje. Um mês depois eu consegui um emprego de meio período num restaurante e fiquei lá até um mês antes de entrar na Park’s. Foi por isso que chorei na entrevista. Eu estava muito nervoso, eu precisava passar ou não teria dinheiro pra me sustentar. — Suspirou fraquinho no final, apertando os próprios joelhos. — Não me sinto orgulhoso de ter entrado na empresa apenas porque a noona teve pena de mim, mas… Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de negar a oportunidade.

Chanyeol não se conteve e simplesmente abraçou o Kim com força, puxando o rosto para seu peito, fazendo um carinho suave em suas costas.

Jongin, que até então parecia calmo a contar a história, caiu numa crise de choro. Sempre fazia o máximo para não pensar nos seus pais e na sua família. Não se permitia chorar, não se permitia abater. O mundo não era justo e nem bondoso com ninguém. Sabia que todo dia precisava lutar com todas as suas forças para sobreviver. Para poder crescer.

Mas ali, naquele momento, nos braços do seu chefe, Jongin encontrou um ponto de calma, equilíbrio, permitindo que todo o choro preso em sua garganta saísse.

Quando Jongin se acalmou, afastou-se do mais velho e esboçou um sorriso fraquinho, agradecido pelo colo que lhe foi oferecido. Chanyeol fez um carinho suave na bochecha do mais novo, que fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Poderia ter beijado o Kim ali? Poderia. Mas o quão insensível seria com suas dores colocando seus próprios desejos na frente?

— Você é um garoto forte, Jongin. Eu sou muito grato da Yoona ter te dado uma chance, porque é esse tipo de pessoa que quero lá. Pessoas fortes, batalhadoras, que lutam e persistem mesmo quando o mundo delas está destroçado. Você ainda vai crescer muito e não tô falando isso como um amigo, mas como um empresário. Seu futuro será brilhante.

Jongin sorriu de modo mais aberto.

— Obrigado, senhor. Por tudo. Por ter me acolhido e sempre ter tido paciência pra me ensinar a crescer. E por não ter me demitido por me encontrar chorando no banheiro em vez de estar trabalhando.

— Te disse naquela época e repito hoje: todos nós temos os nossos momentos. As pessoas estão lutando batalhas que a gente sequer imagina. E é meu dever, como responsável de uma empresa, lembrar disso constantemente. — Falou de modo sério e gentil.

— O senhor é um ótimo empresário. Tenho orgulho de trabalhar com o senhor. — Chanyeol sorriu e bagunçou os fios castanhos do Kim. — Obrigado por hoje também. Foi divertido. Fazia tempo que eu não me permitia tirar um tempinho apenas pra… viver.

— Foi divertido pra mim também, Jonginnie. Eu que agradeço o convite. Mas acho que está ficando tarde? Deixe-me te levar pra casa. Sei que a ideia é um dia com o mínimo de dinheiro possível, mas você não pode recusar uma carona, certo?

— Tudo bem. A única exceção do dia de hoje! Porque meros mortais voltam de transporte públicos apertados e suados.

— Acho que por hora, vou dispensar essa experiência.

Jongin riu, negando com a cabeça.

E tudo que Chanyeol pensava era que aquele sorriso nunca poderia sair do rosto alheio. Não suportaria ver o Kim chorando outra vez.

[...]

Chanyeol parou o carro em frente a um dos prédios que havia na rua. Ele parecia simples, com um pouco mais de quatro andares e com a tinta descascando do lado de fora e marcas de ferrugem aparecendo em algumas janelas. Ainda assim, parecia um bom lugar para se viver.

— Está entregue! — Chanyeol falou num meio sorriso, puxando o freio de mão.

— Obrigado pela carona, senhor. — Agradeceu num meio sorriso tirando o cinto. — Nos veremos segunda-feira?

— Sim! Temos várias reuniões para dar conta, inclusive. Uma porção de investidores estrangeiros mandaram suas sugestões e ofertas para as novas ações da empresa.

Jongin choramingou.

— Kyungsoo hyung vai estar insuportável!

— Sim, ele vai estar. — Admitiu facilmente num meio sorriso. — Mas pense que teremos um ao outro pra suportar o mau humor do Soo.

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça esboçando um meio sorriso, levando a mão à porta do carro para abrir, mas não o fazendo de fato.

— O senhor me permite lhe perguntar algo?

— Claro, Jongin. Pode perguntar.

— O senhor está interessado em mim? — Perguntou olhando para o mais velho.

— Sim, Jongin. Eu estou muito interessado em você. — Respondeu de modo simplista, retribuindo o olhar que não foi sustentado pelo mais novo.

— O senhor é tão direto. — Falou num muxoxo, envergonhado.

— 40 anos, Jongin. Eu já vivi muita coisa para perder tempo enrolando com as coisas. — Riu. — É um incômodo o meu interesse? Levarei uma ação de assédio sexual no trabalho?

— Quê? — Perguntou chocado. — Não! Não! Só… É recíproco. O interesse. O senhor entendeu, né?

Chanyeol riu.

— Entendi sim, querido. Posso beijá-lo?

— Não consigo lidar com você sendo tão direto. — Murmurou num tom choroso. — Me deixa constrangido. 

— Isso foi um sim? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto Jongin bufava.

— Foi um sim. — Disse baixinho, mas que foi perfeitamente audível para o mais velho.

Jongin estava novamente olhando para as próprias mãos em seu colo, de modo envergonhado, as bochechas pintadas em um tom rubro.

Ele era tão bonito…

Chanyeol, com muita delicadeza levou a mão à bochecha corada e fez um carinho, forçando o mais novo a lhe olhar. Os olhos castanhos estavam pintados de expectativa como quem fosse vivenciar uma aventura, e o Park simplesmente amava esse espírito jovem de quem estava descobrindo o mundo e as coisas… Jongin lhe inspirava juventude.

Por fim, o beijou. Deixou que ambos os lábios apenas se encostassem de modo que Jongin ditasse seu ritmo e seu conforto. Quando o mais novo pareceu estar mais tranquilo, levando ambas as mãos aos braços fortes do Park, o mais velho deixou que a língua deslizasse para a outra boca, ouvindo o Kim soltar um suspiro baixinho, completamente entregue àquilo.

A mão de Chanyeol, que antes estava na bochecha do moreno, foi para sua nuca de modo que o puxou ainda mais contra si, não conseguindo ir para muito mais longe por conta do cinto de segurança que o prendia. Acabaram por se afastar para que o mais velho tirasse o próprio cinto, e antes mesmo que estivesse completamente livre, Jongin atacou seus lábios.

Em algum momento o moreno estava no colo do mais velho, que agora segurava firmemente a cintura alheia, enquanto Jongin bagunçava por completo os fios curtos alheios, sem deixar que as bocas desgrudassem um segundo que fosse. Só pararam quando Jongin sem querer pressionou as costas na buzina do carro, assustando a ambos.

O Park ria do susto enquanto Jongin voltava a sentar no banco do carona, completamente sem ar. 

— Acho que é a hora de eu ir. — Jongin falou rouco, e por mais que Chanyeol não quisesse, sabia que já estavam chamando atenção.

— Nos veremos segunda, querido. — O Kim assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo a porta do carro.

— Homens mais velhos, é isso. — Murmurou para si mesmo completamente afetado enquanto saia do carro e fechava a porta.

Chanyeol deu uma gargalhada alta achando aquilo extremamente adorável. Jongin era perfeito demais para sua sanidade.

[...]

Chanyeol acabou chegando mais tarde naquela segunda-feira. Precisou pegar Sehun para deixá-lo na escola, já que o carro de Nayeon estava com problemas, e acabou enfrentando um trânsito terrível porque a escola era completamente na contramão do escritório.

Tinha ao menos duzentas mensagens do Kyungsoo em seu celular, possivelmente o xingando pelo atraso, porque os acionistas já estavam na sala de reunião à sua espera, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de ler ou responder, afinal de contas podia estar com a pressa que fosse mas não conseguiria fazer o elevador andar mais rápido.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu andar, Kyungsoo veio em sua direção com a expressão fechada, parecendo que iria cometer um assassinato a qualquer segundo.

— Por que você insiste em querer que eu gaste meu réu primário com você? — O Do resmungou de mau humor, ajeitando a gravata do Park.

— Precisei levar o Sehun para a escola. Meu filho em primeiro lugar, empresa em segundo. Você sabe disso.

Kyungsoo não disse nada, mas a expressão irritada já deixava o seu rosto, fazendo Chanyeol saber que estava perdoado. Entrou rapidamente na sala de reunião e deixou o olhar cair no estagiário ajeitando o retroprojetor, que quando percebeu sua presença, esboçou um pequeno sorriso, que foi retribuído.

— Bom dia a todos. Peço desculpas pelo meu atraso. Creio que podemos começar, certo?

A reunião aconteceu de modo tranquilo e demorou quase a manhã inteira. Chanyeol estava sério, discutindo e ouvindo tudo que era dito. Kyungsoo escrevia tudo de maneira apressada, os olhos atentos ao bloco de notas em suas mãos, enquanto Jongin monitorava se estava tudo bem, não deixando de prestar atenção. Depois que havia participado de sua primeira reunião como um CEO, passou a valorizar mais os momentos como aquele para aprender mais e mais.

Quando tudo terminou, Chanyeol se despediu de todos e se direcionou para sua sala junto com Kyungsoo, enquanto Jongin ficava para desmontar tudo. 

Quando o Kim terminou, pegou uma pasta esquecida em cima da mesa e saiu da sala de reunião, vendo Kyungsoo já no computador, possivelmente passando a limpo as informações mais necessárias do que havia acontecido lá.

— Hyung, alguém esqueceu essa pasta lá na sala. — Ergueu a pasta ao campo de visão do Do.

— É do Chanyeol. Pode entregar a ele, por favor?

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça e se direcionou à sala do seu chefe.

Seria a primeira vez que o veria depois do beijo que partilharam na frente da república que morava. 

— Mr. Park? Posso entrar? — Perguntou baixinho, entreabrindo a porta e vendo o homem sentado digitando alguma coisa em seu notebook. 

— Claro, Jongin. — Respondeu num meio sorriso. — Aconteceu algo?

— O senhor esqueceu sua pasta na sala de reunião. — Explicou fechando a porta e indo em direção à mesa, entregando a pasta branca para o Park, que arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Oh… Eu esqueci? — Perguntou num risinho, fazendo o Kim lhe olhar de modo confuso.

— Foi? Bom, estava em cima da mesa e… — Chanyeol gargalhou. — O que? O que eu fiz de errado?

— Vem aqui, Jongin. — Falou ainda rindo, fazendo sinal para o garoto dar a volta na mesa e ficar na sua frente. 

Jongin, ainda confuso, fez o que foi pedido, o olhar preso na pasta se questionando se ali havia alguma coisa que não tinha percebido.

Seus pensamentos se embaralharam no momento que as mãos grandes do mais velho tocaram sua cintura, puxando-o para perto, ficando entre as pernas do maior, que ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira.

— Senhor?

— Uh? Descobriu agora que o seu chefe deixou a pasta na mesa de reunião porque sabia que você era quem viria entregar? — Murmurou deixando alguns beijos no pescoço do Kim, que suspirou, derretendo-se completamente nos braços alheios.

— Eu devia denunciá-lo por assédio. — Ditou baixinho, os olhinhos espremidos.

— Devia mesmo. Está sendo impossível ficar pertinho de você e não poder te agarrar. — Falou contra a pele alheia, apertando ainda mais a cintura do mais novo, fazendo-o ofegar. — Senta aqui. — Bateu na própria coxa e Jongin, sem nem pestanejar, sentou. — Confortável?

— Uhum. — Cantarolou num sorriso doce que fez Chanyeol quase se sentir culpado pelos pensamentos maldosos que corriam na sua mente. Quase.

— Eu senti sua falta, sabia? — Tornou a falar baixinho, deixando alguns beijos espalhados na mandíbula do mais novo, que ainda tinha um sorriso fofo nos lábios.

— Eu não acredito no senhor.

— Ah não? — Perguntou encarando o Kim, que negou com a cabeça. — Preciso provar que senti saudades?

Jongin confirmou com a cabeça, deixando uma risada brincalhona escapar de seus lábios. Chanyeol acabou também rindo. O garoto era adorável demais.

Rapidamente lhe beijou nos lábios como havia feito no carro, mas dessa vez sem dar espaço para o garoto se acostumar, já enfiando a língua contra a cavidade alheia, o que foi aceito de bom grado.

O estagiário parecia muito entregue aos toque alheios e Chanyeol estava adorando aquilo. O beijava com gana, uma das mãos ainda apertando a carne de sua cintura enquanto a outra enroscava nos fios castanhos e puxava, arrancando um gemido baixinho e arrastado do Kim que foi direto para o seu pau.

Jongin não era nenhum casto e não se sentia mal em corresponder às carícias que recebia, até porque Chanyeol sequer abria espaço para joguinhos. Fazia exatamente o que queria, deixava que os corpos reagissem como desejavam e o Kim adorava tudo aquilo, aquela coisa mais firme, mais robusta e grosseira.

Ainda assim, era óbvio que o Park não ia muito além. Precisava saber até onde Jongin estava disposto a ir, e por mais que quisesse dar uns belos apertos naquela bunda e fazer o mais novo se esfregar em seu colo, não queria assustá-lo.

Voltaram a se beijar carregados de volúpia que sequer perceberam a porta sendo aberta.

— Pai, vo- PUTA MERDA! — Jongin afastou-se imediatamente do Park e só não caiu porque Chanyeol o segurou firmemente.

— Desde quando você fala palavrão, Sehun? — Chanyeol perguntou nem um pouco incomodado com a intromissão, segurando a cintura do Kim, que tentava sair do colo alheio. 

— Desde o momento que eu entro na sala e o vejo beijando um garoto que tem idade pra ser da minha escola! Que nojo, pai. O fim da picada você virar um velho tarado. — Resmungou numa careta. — Fora que o senhor vai contra todas as regras do escritório? Já me viu agarrando o Kyungsoo por aí? Não, porque eu respeito a empresa. E olha que eu sei que ele tá louco pra me beijar, consigo sentir no seu olhar.

— Senhor… — Jongin murmurou totalmente envergonhado, querendo sair do colo do Park que riu, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha e lhe permitindo sair.

— Você veio pra ver o Kyungsoo ou pra falar comigo?

— Ver o Kyungsoo. Sempre. Ele é tão apaixonado por mim, pai! Seria maldade da minha parte não matar a saudade dele. — Chanyeol tossiu disfarçando uma risada. — Mas a mamãe me deixou aqui falando que eu vou dormir na sua casa hoje porque ela faz dois anos de casado com o tio Seungwoo. 

— Ela lembra que eu trabalho de tarde? — Perguntou debochado. 

Jongin observava tudo completamente sem graça.

— Se seu trabalho é esse, me contrata e coloca o Kyungsoo como meu assistente, por favor. Tudo que eu quero é ele no meu colo.

— Quem no colo de quem? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao entrar na sala.

Sehun deu um suspiro apaixonado e abriu um imenso sorriso para o Do.

— Diz pra mim que não era algo como o Sehun no meu colo. — Kyungsoo perguntou numa careta.

— Na verdade não. — Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado. — Era o contrário. Você no colo dele.

Kyungsoo olhou horrorizado para todos na sala como se tivesse ouvido um crime enorme.

— Ser nojento é um pré-requisito para um Park? Deus me free. Vim pegar meu assistente de volta. Vem Jongin, tenho vários memorandos para você carimbar.

Jongin nem mesmo piscou, rapidinho saiu da sala vendo como a oportunidade perfeita para escapar daquele mar de constrangimento. Se Kyungsoo achou estranho, ele não comentou, apenas se limitou a também sair da sala.

— Você viu pai? Ele saiu rápido porque NÃO RESISTE À VONTADE DE ME BEIJAR!

Chanyeol não se aguentou. Simplesmente caiu numa crise de risos.

Pobre Kyungsoo.

[...]

Já fazia duas semanas que Chanyeol havia beijado Jongin. De lá pra cá, foram muitos amassos dados na sala do CEO e ainda assim, sem qualquer pingo de desconfiança. O único que tinha noção do que acontecera era Sehun, e ele simplesmente não se importava. Estava mais ocupado pensando no que dar de Dia dos Namorados para Kyungsoo.

Jongin ainda se dobrava em mil entre estágio, trabalho e vida pessoal. Fazia bico para conseguir as coisas do Do, recebia vários doces das noonas do andar, continuava a socar o monitor em busca de querer consertar… Ou seja, sua rotina seguia a mesma. Fora das quatros paredes da sala do Park ambos eram completamente profissionais. 

Não tiveram qualquer conversa acerca do que tinham, mas ambos não pareciam incomodados com aquilo até então, ainda que Chanyeol achasse que isso deveria vir à tona, afinal de contas Jongin era bem mais novo e podia ter uma visão mais fantasiada da vida e um mundo cheio de expectativas. E ainda que gostasse muito do garoto, não era como se ele fosse simplesmente colocar um anel de ouro no anelar do mais novo num domingo de sol. Ao menos não por ora.

Era sexta-feira e o relógio já marcava sete horas da noite, logo boa parte da empresa estava vazia, até mesmo Kyungsoo tinha ido embora um pouco mais cedo alegando precisar resolver problemas pessoais. Chanyeol perguntou se era o mesmo problema de Baekhyun, que também havia saído mais cedo, mas tudo que recebeu como resposta foi o dedo médio.

Estava esperando o notebook desligar enquanto levantava e se esticava, sentindo as costas doloridas, os quarentas anos sendo jogados em sua cara de maneira debochada. Suspirou fechando a tampa do equipamento, se questionando internamente se parava em algum restaurante ou pedia um delivery. 

Iria pedir delivery. 

Colocou o celular no bolso e deixou a chave do carro nas mãos enquanto saía da sala, assustando-se ao ver uma figura na frente do computador, completamente distraída.

— Jongin? — Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Ah! Mr. Park. O senhor ainda está aí? — Perguntou coçando a nuca, um bocejo escapando de sua boca.

— Não deveria ser eu a fazer essa pergunta? Você trabalha até às quinze horas, Jongin. Não tô entendendo porque você está aqui quatro horas depois. — Falou sério, os braços cruzados completamente descontente em ver o garoto ali.

— Vou precisar faltar dois dias na próxima semana por causa de um congresso. Então aproveitei que não tenho aula hoje para fazer banco de horas. — Explicou mordendo o lábio inferior, levemente preocupado com o olhar que recebia.

— Kyungsoo sabe disso?

Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— A Yoona?

Acabou por negar com a cabeça outra vez.

— Você simplesmente decidiu fazer por si mesmo? 

Jongin inflou as bochechas como se estivesse procurando uma boa resposta.

— A Yoona falou que temos um banco de horas, então eu pensei que já iria automaticamente quando eu batesse o ponto. Não sabia que precisava pedir autorização antes. — Por fim explicou de modo inseguro.

— Jongin, um estagiário só pode trabalhar, no máximo, trinta horas semanais. Seis horas por dia. Por lei, você não podia estar aqui nem em meus piores sonhos. Segundo que mesmo sem a lei, todo o RH sabe que estagiários estudam e que os estudos vêm em primeiro lugar. Então se você vai ter que faltar por estudo, que seja. Isso não vai ser descontado da sua bolsa… Era só falar comigo ou com o Soo. Eu não acredito que você está aqui a essa hora, garoto.

O olhar do mais velho era sério e o Kim só conseguia ficar encolhido em sua cadeira. Não imaginava que o chefe ia ficar tão bravo porque ele estava trabalhando umas horinhas a mais.

— Desligue esse computador agora que vou levá-lo para casa. — Chanyeol disse por fim, fazendo Jongin arregalar os olhos.

— Não pre-

— Não tô pedindo, Jongin. Arrume suas coisas, estarei lhe esperando no estacionamento. — Ditou sem dar mais qualquer espaço para objeções, caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Quando Jongin chegou no estacionamento, Chanyeol já estava dentro do carro com o mesmo ligado, o rádio tocando baixinho alguma música indie. O Kim entrou todo sem jeito, colocando a mochila entre as pernas, para por fim, colocar o cinto. A última vez que havia entrado no automóvel fora quando o Park lhe beijara pela primeira vez.

— Estou em problemas? — Jongin perguntou baixinho, o olhar carregado de nervosismo.

Chanyeol abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Não se me prometer que não fará isso outra vez. — Falou de modo gentil, ainda que sério.

— Não vou fazer. — Respondeu rapidamente. — Eu prometo.

— Muito bem. Agora… Eu quero um beijo. E realmente te perdôo por tudo. — Falou num meio sorriso e Jongin acabou rindo.

Tirou o cinto, e de modo mais confortável, beijou o Park que, rapidamente, colocou o mais novo em seu colo. Aquilo já havia virado mania, o colo de Chanyeol havia se tornado o lugar preferido do Kim.

As mãos do Park, que no início do beijo estavam na cintura do mais novo, não demoraram a encontrar a bunda redondinha, apertando a carne com vontade, forçando o outro a se esfregar em seu colo. Jongin havia gozado nas calças há dois dias atrás, por conta daquele tipo de carícia.

Não tardou para que os lábios ganhassem o pescoço do estagiário, que tombou a cabeça dando livre acesso para que Chanyeol fizesse o que bem entendesse. Considerando que era sexta e Jongin teria um final de semana pela frente, deixou mordidas mais fortes, assim como chupões, sem se importar com as marcas que possivelmente ficariam ali.

— Hyung… — Jongin deixou escapar num suspiro.

De uma semana pra cá, o Kim já chamava o Park pelo honorífico, ainda que um “senhor” escapasse uma vez ou outra. 

— Sim Jonginnie? — Murmurou contra a tez bronzeada, deslizando a língua por toda a área. 

— Por favor… — Implorou baixinho por algo que ele nem sabia o que era. 

— Que tal você ir pra minha casa, uh? Sehun está com a mãe, podemos ficar mais juntinhos sem me preocupar em te assustar com a buzina de novo. — Ditou baixo, ainda deixando leves selares na tez escura.

— Não vou atrapalhar? — Perguntou afastando-se um pouco do mais velho, de modo que pudesse olhá-lo. 

— Você nunca atrapalha, querido.

[...]

Nem mesmo perderam tempo. Chanyeol levou Jongin diretamente para o seu quarto e logo estava sentado sobre o colchão da king size com o Kim sobre o seu colo, como sempre. Trocavam beijos carregados de desejo, as mãos correndo pelos corpos sem qualquer tipo de impedimento, o único barulho do quarto sendo a troca de beijos e os suspiros arrastados.

De maneira completamente habilidosa, Chanyeol retirou a camisa que cobria o mais novo, deixando que agora as mãos corressem livres pela lateral do corpo magro, deixando alguns apertos na pele bronzeada, arrancando pequenos ofêgos. 

Os lábios do Park desciam no pescoço pela pele orvalhada, deixando selares demorados que se direcionavam ao ombro largo até o início do peitoral, onde voltava a subir pelo mesmo caminho alcançando mais uma vez os lábios.

Jongin se remexia no colo em busca de mais contato, conseguindo sentir o membro coberto semi rígido abaixo de si. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas de modo que o próprio membro, que já estava pra lá de duro, encontrasse o alheio e roçasse, arrancando um gemido de ambos, partindo o beijo.

Chanyeol deu um sorriso faceiro para o mais novo que acabou também dando uma risadinha, um tanto sem graça, mas cheia de tesão. As mãos que acariciavam a lateral do corpo desceram até o cós da calça, e quando o Park fez menção de abri-la, Jongin arregalou os olhos, empurrando o mais velho, que ficou em total alerta.

— Hey, hey. Tudo bem. Tudo bem! — Falou preocupado, voltando a fazer um carinho suave nas costas desnudas. — Desculpa, uh? Vamos parar por aqui.

Jongin choramingou sem jeito, escondendo o rosto no pescoço alheio.

— Desculpa. — Murmurou de modo abafado.

— Não se preocupe, querido. Faremos apenas o que você quiser. Você tem todo direito de parar onde bem entender. — Ditou em um tom gentil, ainda acarinhando as costas alheias de modo suave.

— Eu quero. Só que… — Suspirou. — Você vai rir de mim.

— Por que eu riria de você, Jongin? — Chanyeol falou sério, levando a mão aos fios de cabelo dele, puxando suavemente de modo que fizesse o mais novo lhe olhar. — Tá tudo bem, garoto. O mais importante pra mim aqui é que você se sinta bem, e se não estiver, me avisar no mesmo momento. Se você não quer um contato mais íntimo está tudo bem.

— Não é que eu não queira — falou num biquinho. — É que… Eu não sabia que iria acontecer algo hoje e…

— E…? — Encorajou o mais novo, que choramingou outra vez.

— Minha cueca tá furada, hyung. Ela é super velhinha. — Admitiu, não conseguindo olhar para o mais velho, que simplesmente tinha uma expressão incrédula, que logo se converteu em uma gargalhada.

— Você é adorável demais, Kim Jongin. — Falou ainda rindo, passando a encher o rosto alheio com pequenos beijinhos. — Não seja bobo. Eu não me importo com isso.

— Mas hyung! É um furo muito… sabe? É exatamente atrás, no meio. — Resmungou ainda sem graça, fazendo o Park rir outra vez.

— É bom, facilita meu trabalho — murmurou contra a audição alheia, levando as mãos à bunda do mais novo e apertando ali, deixando que o indicador pressionasse no centro das nádegas, fazendo o Kim soltar um gritinho. 

Chanyeol riu outra vez.

— Você tá me zoando — Jongin acusou num imenso bico, que rapidamente foi beijado.

— Desculpa, querido. Você é adorável demais para minha sanidade. Mas podemos fazer assim… Vou pegar algumas coisas no guarda-roupa, fico de costas e você tira suas roupas, uh?

— Tudo bem. — Jongin falou ainda manhoso. — Mas não pode espionar.

— Não vou. Prometo! — Falou antes de deixar um último beijo no Kim e tirá-lo do seu colo.

Caminhou de fato em direção ao guarda-roupa em busca de lubrificante e camisinhas. Antigamente deixava no criado mudo, mas depois de ver Sehun espionando por ali e o irritando sobre o pai ser um safado, deixava num lugar mais escondido.

Contrariando o que tinha dito, virou o rosto a tempo de ver o Kim ainda com a cueca, que de fato tinha um buraco considerável no tecido e sambava na cintura possivelmente por um elástico bem gasto.

O Park não pôde deixar de rir.

— VOCÊ TÁ ESPIONANDO, HYUNG! — Acusou ao tempo que o Park virava o rosto.

— Desculpa. Não farei mais. — Ditou em uma risada, realmente se concentrando agora em pegar o que precisava.

Quando virou, Jongin estava desprovido de roupa, sentado encolhido na beirada da cama, o pau batendo contra o ventre, a glande já toda babada. Chanyeol deixou um suspiro escapar.

Jongin era lindo demais.

— Você é perfeito, querido. — O CEO ditou se aproximando da cama, deixando o que havia pego espalhado em cima do colchão. — Você tem certeza que quer continuar?

Mesmo envergonhado, Jongin assentiu com a cabeça.

— Se algo te incomodar, me avise. Tudo bem? — Jongin assentiu mais uma vez. — Abre as perninhas pra mim.

Ainda que com um olhar confuso, o estagiário, que ainda estava sentado na beirada da cama, abriu as pernas, e o Park ajoelhou-se entre elas, fazendo com que o Kim arregalasse os olhos.

— Você vai me chupar? — Perguntou chocado e com alguma outra emoção que o mais velho não soube definir.

— Pretendia. Você não gosta? — Indagou de modo atencioso, olhando para a expressão do mais novo, como se a estudasse.

— Eu… Eu não sei se me sinto seguro em ficar por cima, hyung. — Admitiu com as bochechas avermelhadas.

— Por cima?

— Sendo… O ativo, sabe? — Tentou explicar mordendo o lábio inferior, levemente inseguro.

— Tudo bem, querido. Estamos na mesma página porque eu estou morrendo de vontade de foder você. — Falou facilmente, fazendo um carinho suave nas coxas delineadas.

— Então por que vai me chupar? — Tornou a perguntar confuso.

— O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, Jongin? — Perguntou igualmente confuso.

— Não sou eu que deveria fazer? Digo… Você precisa desse preparo já que vai colocar e tudo mais. Eu meio que recebo tudo, é meu papel te dar prazer antes.

Chanyeol arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

— De onde você tirou isso, Jongin?

— Do… Meu ex? — Tornou a falar inseguro, o lábio inferior sendo mordiscado mais uma vez.

Chanyeol bufou alto, levemente irritado.

— Essa é a maior idiotice que ouvi na vida. Nós dois temos um pau, Jongin. Os dois merecem, se ambos estiverem concordando com isso, os mesmo estímulos e cuidados. Não é porque você é passivo nesse momento que você vai se resumir a sua bunda. Eu vou chupar você e quero você gozando na minha boca porque eu quero te dar prazer, porque nós dois merecemos prazer. Estamos entendido?

Jongin lambeu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não quero que receba menos do que você merece, uh? — O mais velho falou enquanto levava a mão ao pau duro do mais novo, e passava a estimulá-lo de maneira lenta. — Eu posso te chupar, querido?

— Por favor, hyung… — Falou num suspiro arrastado.

Sem pestanejar, o Park lambeu a cabecinha sem muita pressão, ganhando um suspiro arrastado em troca. Acabou abrindo um pequeno sorriso antes de enfiar o pau todinho em sua boca, e um gemido alto ecoar pelo quarto. 

Jongin não tinha um tamanho muito considerável e Chanyeol estava adorando aquilo. Amava o fato de poder colocar todo o pau em sua boca e sentir a cabecinha roçando em sua garganta. Amava a maneira pornográfica como as bolas pesadas batiam contra o seu rosto enquanto sugava com gana o membro alheio.

A forma como o pau do Kim encaixava bem em sua boca só o fazia desejar sentir mais de todo o corpo. Queria numa próxima vez meter a língua no cuzinho apertado do mais novo, porque se Jongin já estava soltando aqueles gemidos manhoso, ia ser tornar uma bagunça ainda maior. Ah… Jongin estava o deixando morrer de tesão.

Os dedos longos estavam em seus fios curtos puxando-os em busca de algum controle. Gemia descontroladamente porque era muito sensível, e aparentemente muito vocal com qualquer tipo de carinhozinho que recebia.

Chanyeol finalmente se permitiu olhar para a expressão do garoto.

Jongin estava uma bagunça, com as bochechas completamente coradas enquanto os lábios estavam entreabertos, deixando que os “Por favor hyung…”, “Tão gostoso…”, escapassem como se fossem um mantra.

Chanyeol deixou que o pau saísse de sua boca pra dar atenção às bolas sensíveis, sugando-as com cuidado, de modo que não tornasse o ato dolorido, enquanto masturbava o pau babado em um ritmo acelerado. Aproveitou também pra deixar vários beijinhos molhados pela coxa bronzeada, ousando até dar uma mordida só pelo prazer de ver a marca de sua arcada ali.

— Hyung…

— Que foi, querido? — Perguntou quase de modo carinhoso, ainda que seus olhos mostrassem as más intenções, o polegar esfregando a glande úmida com força.

— Por favor…

— Por favor o quê, Jonginnie? 

— Eu… Eu… — Resmungou, os olhinhos espremidos de tesão e as bochechas coradas. — Posso gozar?

— Você quer? — Perguntou baixinho, ainda estimulando o pau alheio. — Onde?

— Hyung... — Choramingou.

— Onde, querido? 

— Na sua boca, por… Por favor. — Choramingou manhoso, impulsionando o quadril.

Chanyeol tornou a engoli-lo agora com mais vontade, deixando que ele estocasse ainda que de modo desajeitado. A glande inchada tocava sua garganta e Jongin gemia cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais manhoso, cada vez mais necessitado.

Não demorou muito para que o Park sentisse o mais novo tremer as pernas, e num gemido mais alto, se derramar completamente em sua garganta. Continuou a sugá-lo até que não saísse mais nenhuma gotinha de porra, e ouvisse um gemido dolorido do Kim devido à hipersensibilidade.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que a respiração se acalmasse. Ainda que Chanyeol estivesse completamente duro, não fez qualquer movimento para continuar o ato. Deixaria para o Kim definir os próprios limites. 

Levantou e sentou ao lado do mais novo, acariciando seus fios, deixando que ele se acalmasse por completo. Ainda estava completamente vestido contra a nudez bonita do Kim, e não se incomodava nem um pouco com aquilo.

— Hyung…

— Sim, querido? — Perguntou olhando para Jongin, deixando um carinho suave nas bochechas coradas.

— Isso foi incrível. Eu nunca… Nunca foi...Tão bom assim. — Falou num sorrisinho envergonhado que fez o mais velho sorrir também.

— Fico feliz. 

— Vamos ter mais?

— Você quer mais? — O garoto foi rápido em assentir com a cabeça. — Então sim, vamos ter. Diga pra mim o que você quer.

— Você disse que queria me foder.

— Eu disse.

— Eu quero isso, hyung.

Chanyeol não precisou de mais coisas. Beijou castamente os lábios inchados para em seguida tirar as próprias roupas sob o olhar atento do mais novo, que suspirou desejoso quando viu o homem completamente nu. O fato do Park ter quarenta anos parecia uma piada, porque seu corpo era impecável. Dava de dez a zero em muitos jovens por aí.

O Park deitou o corpo do mais novo sobre o colchão, e com muita destreza passou novamente a tocar-lhe enquanto voltava a beijá-lo sem se limitar aos lábios, descendo os selares por toda a pele, abrindo um sorriso maldoso quando viu Jongin se contorcer por completo quando passou a língua sobre o mamilo marronzinho.

Tratou logo de estimular aquela região, sugando o bico de modo delicado, deixando que a língua esfregasse por ali enquanto estimulava o outro com o indicador e o polegar. Jongin era uma poça de sensibilidade em forma de pessoa, choramingando de maneira manhosa enquanto se contorcia abaixo do Park.

Não demorou muito para que ficasse duro, e Chanyeol percebeu logo o volume do pau contra sua coxa. Deixou mais alguns beijos sobre o peitoral e virou o corpo do Kim, de modo que ficasse de lado sobre o colchão, deitando atrás dele, fazendo com que as costas de Jongin ficassem coladas em seu peitoral.

Jongin conseguiu sentir o pau duro contra sua bunda, mas Chanyeol não fez qualquer menção de movimento. Envolveu a cintura dele com um braço, e com o outro livre levou a mão até o pau endurecido e passou a masturbá-lo de maneira lenta, mas não torturante, usando os resquícios do orgasmo anterior para facilitar os movimentos.

Junto a isso, deixava beijos molhados nos olhos, cheirava a nuca alheia, soprava contra a audição do Kim, que mesmo sem conseguir ver seu rosto, se sentia completamente… acolhido.

Chanyeol passou a murmurar baixinho contra o seu ouvido, falando como ele era lindo, o quanto ele lhe fazia bem, e do quanto estava feliz em poder tocar e adorar o corpo do Kim, exatamente como merecia. Jongin tinha os olhos fechados, deixando se levar por aquela conjuntura de sensações.

Em algum momento os estímulos contra seu pau estavam mais acelerados, mas nada exagerado, ao tempo que sentia algo molhado contra a sua bunda, percebendo rapidamente que se tratava do pau de Chanyeol, possivelmente lubrificado e com camisinha. Jongin não tinha ideia em que momento o mais velho conseguiu fazer aquilo.

Não tardou muito para sentir o início da invasão, e junto a ela mais selares em suas costas, e o polegar alheio esfregando contra sua glande. Chanyeol entrou aos poucos, devagar, deixando que o corpo relaxado cedesse pouco a pouco para si. Jongin gemia de modo arrastado, quase sofrido, ainda que a dor não fosse um incômodo de fato. Ouviu o mais velho murmurar um “você é tão perfeito pra mim” quando estava completamente dentro de si.

Chanyeol logo passou a se mover, mas não eram estocadas rápidas e desordenadas. Chanyeol fodia lento, de maneira funda, buscando investir em Jongin enquanto o masturbava. Agora passava a falar coisas sujas ao pé do seu ouvido, em como ele era apertado, em como estava amando comer aquele cuzinho, no quanto Jongin o engolia bem.

Lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas do mais novo pelo mais puro prazer. A forma como os corpos se chocavam, a maneira que o mais velho parecia adorar o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que ia cada vez mais fundo em si, deixava Jongin completamente aéreo, como se chegasse ao nirvana sentido todo seu corpo estremecer, tremelicar e corresponder a tudo aquilo.

Era diferente de tudo que já tinha vivenciado. Aquele sexo rápido, bruto, onde o parceiro se preocupava em meter mais e mais, com força e velocidade… Chanyeol, não. Ele queria fazer com que os corpos ditassem seus próprios movimentos e vontades. Mostrava que não precisava de nada tão bruto para ser bom, profundo, íntimo.

Jongin nunca se sentiu tão invadido intimamente como naquele momento, e quando gozou com um gemido alto e arrastado, seu corpo simplesmente esgotou-se por completo, ficando mole, os olhos fechados enquanto sentia cada partezinha da sua pele formigando.

Chanyeol continuou a meter em si, e quando Jongin choramingou realmente exausto e sensível de tudo, o Park gozou, apertando-o contra seu corpo em um abraço íntimo, molhado de suor, sentindo as batidas do coração contra suas costas.

Aquela tinha sido a maior e melhor experiência que Jongin poderia ter tido.

[...]

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que já era de manhã. O sol invadia a fresta da cortina, batendo diretamente no seu rosto, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos pelo incômodo. Tentou se mover mas percebeu que dois braços fortes o abraçavam, e foi quando lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Não era um puritano, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir um tanto envergonhado por ter dormindo com seu chefe, sequer sabia o que fazer diante daquilo. Com muito esforço, conseguiu se virar de modo que ficasse em frente ao mais velho, observando-o ressonar de modo tranquilo.

Chanyeol era tão bonito…

Pretendia voltar a dormir para lidar com as responsabilidades de suas ações depois, mas a vontade de ir ao banheiro, somado a uma sede absurda que sentia, o fez escapar dos braços fortes e perceber que estava limpo e com a própria cueca. Jongin sentiu-se tocado.

Acabou por vestir a primeira camisa no chão, que por acaso era a do Park, apenas porque tinha medo de sem querer encontrar alguma outra pessoa na casa. Não tinha certeza se Chanyeol morava sozinho.

Foi ao banheiro e depois das mãos lavadas, procurou a cozinha. Chanyeol não se importaria dele pegar um copo de água, certo? Mas quando chegou à sala sentiu sua alma sair do corpo ao encontrar outra pessoa, que também arregalou os olhos com a presença do garoto.

— Jongin?

— Er… Olá, hyung. — Falou sem jeito, abraçando o próprio corpo completamente constrangido de estar com as pernas praticamente de fora. 

A camisa não cobria sequer a metade da sua coxa.

— Você não… Eu não… Meu Deus, não acredito que o Chanyeol te levou pra cama! — Kyungsoo grunhiu entre a incredulidade e o choque.

— Desculpa? — Falou incerto, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

— Invadindo minha casa de novo, Kyungsoo? Em pleno sábado? — Jongin ouviu a voz rouca contra sua audição, enquanto dois braços entrelaçavam a sua cintura. — Bom dia, querido. — Murmurou contra a orelha do Kim, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

— Tinha que pegar uns memorando no seu escritório e… O Jongin, Chanyeol? Sério? Você não vai descansar enquanto não levar todo mundo daquela empresa pra sua cama?

— Nunca te levei pra minha cama, Soo. — Chanyeol falou num meio sorriso, vendo-o revirar os olhos.

— Porque eu tenho bom senso! 

— E porque sua bunda é do Baekhyun. — Cantarolou, recebendo um dedo do meio de resposta.

— O Jongin é uma criança, Chanyeol. Você ao menos foi homem o suficiente pra explicar que foi um caso? Garotos dessa idade tem expectativas, Chanyeol. Você vai quebrar o coração dele.

— Eu tô aqui, hyung. Você sabe, certo? — Jongin murmurou, mas foi plenamente ignorado pelo Do.

— E quem disse que ele é um caso? Eu gosto dele, Soo. Jonginnie agora é meu. — Falou num sorriso sincero, beijando a bochecha do garoto outra vez, este que baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Você sabe que se enganá-lo e machucar ele, eu quebro sua fuça, não sabe? — Kyungsoo tornou a falar sério.

— Eu sei muito bem disso. Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar muito bem dele.

Jongin não disse ainda, estava envergonhado olhando para os próprios pés, mas tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Tentou ao máximo não pensar em nada sobre ele e Chanyeol porque não queria se iludir. Mas seu coração não podia estar mais feliz ao ouvir aquelas coisas.

[...]

Estavam namorando há dois meses. Sim, namorando oficialmente, com direito a uma aliança de ouro branco no dedo anelar do Kim e tudo mais. Claro que mantinham aquilo em segredo por diversas questões, Jongin não queria que tivesse sua capacidade profissional questionada por possivelmente estar dormindo com o dono da empresa.

Kyungsoo se tornou ainda mais protetor com o garoto, e não cansava de ameaçar Chanyeol a respeito de matá-lo se machucasse o seu assistente. Jongin estava feliz, agora tinha novas funções que iam além de ligar o projetor ou tirar cópias. De começo achou que era história de Chanyeol e ficou com o pé atrás de fazer, mas Kyungsoo explicou que foi algo que ele junto com Yoona haviam concordado que ele estava pronto para assumir.

Chanyeol também estava plenamente satisfeito. Sua vida, que se resumia ao seu filho e planilhas, agora era filho, planilhas e um garoto muito manhoso a quem amava beijar nos mais diversos lugares possíveis. Estava perdidamente apaixonado por Jongin, e por mais que sim, às vezes a questão de idade mostrava algum tipo de problema, ambos conseguiam contornar sem muitas dificuldades.

— Eu ganhei um elogio de um acionista! — Jongin falou animado entrando na sala do Park, que riu.

— Ah foi? — Perguntou curioso, batendo nas próprias pernas para que Jongin sentasse ali, coisa que ele fez rapidamente, sentando de lado de modo que suas coxas estivessem na horizontal enquanto as do Park estavam na vertical. 

— O Junmyeon hyung disse que gostaria que eu me colocasse mais nessa reunião com ele, e eu achei pertinente fazer um comentário e um acionista me parabenizou dizendo que foi um ótimo apontamento. Você está orgulhoso de mim? 

— Claro que eu estou, querido. Você está crescendo muito. — Falou orgulhoso, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— O Soo hyung até me abraçou! Eu nem sabia que ele abraçava as pessoas!

— Isso acontece uma vez a cada ano bissexto. Você é um privilegiado, querido.

— Eu sou mesmo. — Falou satisfeito, recebendo outro beijo na bochecha.

— Vem cá, deixa eu te fazer uma massagem. — Chanyeol falou mexendo o garoto em seu colo de forma que agora estivessem na mesma posição, as costas do Kim apoiadas em seu peitoral. — Teremos um jantar amanhã...

— Um jantar? — Perguntou num suspiro por conta da massagem que recebia.

— Com a Nayeon. Contei a ele sobre nós dois e ela quer te conhecer antes que eu converse com o Sehun. — Explicou enquanto massageava os ombros do mais novo.

— Ela reagiu bem? 

— Ficou com o pé atrás, me chamou de safado e disse que jamais deixaria os amigos do Sehun dormirem na minha casa. Mas até que reagiu bem. — Falou rindo, deixando um beijinho na nuca alheia.

— Espero que ela goste de mim. — Disse num suspiro.

— Eu tenho certeza que ela vai, querido. Como não gostar de você? — Murmurou deixando que as mãos agora tocassem delicadamente nos mamilos, fazendo Jongin se contorcer automaticamente.

— Não faz isso, hyung! — Choramingou baixinho.

— Por que não? Eu gosto de como você é sensível aqui. — Ditou contra a audição alheia, pressionando os dedos em cima dos mamilos que estavam enrijecidos. 

— Eu não gosto não…

— Por que não? — Tornou a falar baixo, estimulando com mais vontade os botões marronzinhos ainda por cima da camisa, fazendo o Kim soltar um gemido manhoso, o corpo tremelicando. — Você fica tão molinho pra mim…

— Hyung… — Gemeu outra vez.

Chanyeol não disse mais nada. Continuou a estimular os mamilos do mais novo, que choramingava baixinho, o corpo todo se contorcendo enquanto se remexia no colo do Park, que agora mordiscava o pescoço dele.

Jongin era realmente muito sensível nos mamilos, e depois que Chanyeol descobriu isso, brincava com eles o tempo inteirinho. Gostava de deixar Jongin bem necessitado, implorando, o pau duro pulsando só porque apertou e brincou com os botões marronzinhos, exatamente como Jongin estava agora.

— Será que meu menino vai gozar pra mim só com isso? — Perguntou rouco, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

— Hyung…

— Goza pra mim, querido. — Pediu, levando uma das mãos livres ao volume da calça, apertando com força por cima do tecido mesmo.

Não demorou muito para que Jongin soltasse um gemido mais arrastado e manhoso, tremendo o corpo todinho enquanto chegava ao orgasmo. 

— Bom garoto! 

— Pai, voc- PUTA MERDA, PAI! — Sehun gritou horrorizado ao ver o Kim no colo do pai, completamente suado. — VOCÊ REALMENTE TÁ COMENDO O JONGIN?

— Onde você tá aprendendo esse palavreado, Sehun? 

— Isso importa? — Sehun falou de modo debochado. — Ai não, sério. Para. Você não chama meu pai de daddy, chama? 

— Não! — Jongin respondeu com os olhos arregalados, já fora do colo do Park.

— Menos um trauma pra eu levar para minha terapeuta. Já basta que meu pai, um vovô que deve usar Viagra tá comendo um garoto que tem idade pra estudar comigo!

— Eu não tomo Viagra, Sehun. Me respeita, garoto.

— Toma sim. — Kyungsoo afirmou entrando na sala. — Velho desse jeito, sem ajuda de remédio não sobe nem com reza braba.

— Você pode me defender, querido? — Chanyeol pediu olhando para Jongin, que estava muito envergonhado.

— Eu acho que vou preferir ficar calado.

— Ai Soo, que bom que estou te vendo. — Sehun falou aleatoriamente, fazendo o Do respirar profundamente. — A gente precisa terminar.

— O quê, garoto?

— Olha, eu entendo que você é louco por mim e que nossa relação te fez muito feliz, mas… Meu coração não é mais seu, entende? Eu sei que você vai conseguir me superar algum dia, mas eu preciso viver esse novo amor, ainda mais quando é óbvio que ele está louco por mim, então… Sem ressentimentos, certo?

Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol, que tinha a mão na boca para conter a risada.

— Eu vou ficar calado para não gastar meu réu primário com ninguém dessa sala. — O Do ditou por fim.

— Não precisa matar ninguém, Soo. Baekhyun não tem culpa de me amar.

— Eu desisto. Quero demissão. Eu não posso mais. — Kyungsoo ditou levando as mãos para o céu antes de sair da sala.

— Não Soo! NÃO DESTRUA SUA VIDA POR MINHA CAUSA. EU SEI QUE SOU MARAVILHOSO E QUE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SUPERAR, MAS A DOR PASSA. — Sehun praticamente gritou indo atrás do Do, deixando Jongin e Chanyeol sozinhos na sala de novo.

— Ele não devia estar… Não sei? Em algum tratamento? — Jongin perguntou preocupado.

Chanyeol gargalhou.

— Isso é mal de família. Não vai ter médico que dê jeito. Está pronto para fazer parte disso?

— Depende. O Sehun não vai me chamar de padrasto, vai? — Jongin perguntou realmente preocupado.

— Duvido muito. Mas você pode me chamar de daddy, se quiser. Ele vai superar. — Chanyeol falou risonho puxando Jongin pela cintura, recebendo uma careta.

— Eu acho que quem precisa de tratamento é você, Mr. Park. — Jongin murmurou. — Você está ficando gagá.

— O gagá que te faz gozar só em apertar seus mamilos, hmmmm… — Cantarolou para o Kim, que bufou.

— Estou pedindo demissão, Mr. Park.

— Está nada, você não vive sem mim, seu coração e amor são todos meus. — Sorriu de modo pretensioso, beijando as bochechas do Kim, que bufou mas nada disse.

No fundo, aquilo era verdade.

Seu coração e amor eram todos do seu chefe. 

Sempre seria funcionário dos caprichos do Mr. Park.


End file.
